


【授权翻译】Retribution/报应

by Namariee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, X2: X-Men United (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namariee/pseuds/Namariee
Summary: 一场任务令Scott几乎身陷绝境。发生在电影X-2之后。警告：本文涉及路人x小队长的non-con企图；以及fuck or die——即两个或以上角色处于不得已境况下，被第三方势力或客观条件所迫发生性关系的情节。注：本文并无实质意义上的rape情节描写。结局Comfort，HE.





	【授权翻译】Retribution/报应

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993532) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> Thank dear sg_fic for authorizing me to translate her gorgeous story into Chinese :)  
> 敬请注意阅读警告，感谢^^

 

\---------------------------------

**1**

\---------------------------------

办公室里，Charles Xavier教授和Hank McCoy博士正一边喝茶一边翻阅成堆的“泽维尔天赋少年学院”申请文件。已经快到午夜了，Hank打了个哈欠提了提神。

他手里拿着一份“Andy Rusk，西雅图华盛顿”的申请档案，透过精致的陶瓷茶杯中冉冉升腾的蒸汽看向Xavier。

“这个男孩能够透视固体材质。看来得小心点把他从女孩子们的宿舍区分隔开了。”博士嘴角扯起一抹笑，却难以掩饰眼中的疲劳。

他看着仍旧高高堆叠在桌上的一摞文件。

阿卡利湖区事件已经过去四个月。教授在白宫的行动无疑阻止了一场内战，尽管不安仍在发酵，但家长们对于“天赋少年”的认知也随之有了进展，因此下一年度的入学申请比往年多了一倍。

Hank不喜欢裁夺哪些申请人的情况最迫切需要他们的帮助。他希望学校能够容纳更多申请者，但不幸的是事与愿违。

四个月前学院遭到的惨重袭击使得一些卧室、厅堂和教室仍处于施工重建阶段...更糟糕的是在上一次加拿大的任务中他们的执教队伍损失了Jean Grey博士。Hank回到学院参加了Jean的葬礼，并长期留在了这里。学校再一次需要他，他的朋友们也是一样。当他看到Ororo日复一日地哭泣，阴雨连绵的苍穹仿佛也在为Jean的离世悲伤不已。他觉得他有义务留下来，接替校务医疗人员的位子，同时也再度担任起教师和作战团队的一份子。

尽管如此他们仍在为扩充他们的教职团队发愁，他们新结识的伙伴Kurt尚未决定是否加入他们的队伍，因为那与他和平的信仰相悖。但他还是暂时在学院里留了一阵子——大多数时候在他的卧室中潜行踱步或是帮助Ororo打理花园。

至于已经不能称之为新伙计的Logan，一直马不停蹄地在施工队伍中间忙活。Logan那时候还不大确定他是否会在华盛顿任务结束之后留下来，但幸运的是他这么做了。他们需要尽可能多的帮助。

...以及Logan确实卓有助益...蓝毛发的博士沉思着给自己续了些茶。他凝视着糖块在杯中缓缓溶化，出神地放下了手中的文件。他仍沉浸在思绪当中，游离开的目光却落在了挂在书桌后的照片上。

金色的相框中，Charles Xavier教授和他最早招募的学生中的两人站在一起，那是一个男孩和一个女孩。女孩衣着华美，冲着镜头绽开灿烂的笑容，散发着让人无法联想到柔弱少女的气场，玫瑰色的红发飘逸在身后。她看上去差不多十二岁，但她的脸上流露着超过她实际年龄的成熟...她看上去很开心，身边站着那个男孩。

那个九岁的男孩站在Charles身边，紧紧闭着双眼，尝试着面朝他并看不见的相机镜头，抓着Charles的手臂仿佛担心他会离开一样，就连拍张照片的这么一小会儿也一刻不愿松开。Hank当然知道这些——正是他拍下了那张照片。

他叹了口气。

眼下Hank最担心的正是Scott，但他只是腾不出时间来忧虑，他手上需要照看的学生们太多，为了避开政策敏感时期他们中的大多数这个夏天都不得不在学校里度过，他还要花整晚整晚的时间同Charles一起，帮忙为来年做不同的准备工作。

Scott Summers在用他自己的方式消化他的痛苦，包括几乎彻夜不眠和甚至更少的进食，如今依然任凭那伤痛在他身上为所欲为。但他最起码还能履行他的职责，他帮助毕业生们通过他们的考核，和Ororo一起阅览申请文书，即使难以再负荷主持每周的危境室训练但他仍会坚持出勤，施工队伍里也有他忙碌的身影...尽管他努力维持的仅仅是一个脆弱的表象，但在这种艰难的时刻他能振作起来尽力做他该做的已经足够好了，在经历了那一切之后这对他来说实在不易。

Scott不会去谈起，但Hank还是听说了Jean在飞往波士顿执行搜寻变种人刺客的任务之前终止了他们的订婚，那时候她告诉他自己并不是心里有了别人，只是他们两个都仍需要些时间。

Charles犯了个错误，让Scott在那之后继续执行了任务。

Hank的沉思被持续作响的门铃声打断。大门口有人，不管是谁在那儿，那伙计也太没耐心了。他这会儿估计已经把全校师生都吵醒了。

Charles驱动轮椅来到窗前，有那么一会儿Hank只能看到Charles的实体形态，而当年长者的意识再次回到房间里，微笑闪现在他的脸上。他按了一下桌上的蜂鸣器，向他的来客敞开了大门。

Hank离开了Charles的办公室，给他和来访的朋友一些私人时间，在径自走出去的时候向他们的客人打了声招呼。

\---------------------------------

**2**

\---------------------------------

吵闹的欢呼声响彻小小的电视厅。“意大利赢定了！”Kitty看上去开心极了，Bobby倒是差点。

 _那或许能教会他们别拿赌球当消遣。_ Scott在心里这么想。

他知道他选了个不合适的地方来办公，但他刚过来的时候这间屋子还是空的。到这会儿他填好的表格文件已经铺满了咖啡桌——他没法在不弄乱它们顺序的情况下挪地方，而且他得赶时间。

学校必须在这周末之前将这些表格提交到政府委派的教务督导那里，那已经是他们所能获得的慷慨延期了。

Logan向一左一右坐在他身旁的Jubilee和Marie解释着比赛规则，Marie正穿着他的皮夹克。Scott努力在他们的说话声中集中精神。

Logan的解释粗略又缺乏耐心，女孩们却一副对他的话很受用的样子。加拿大硬汉对这两个姑娘的吸引力再怎么莫名其妙Scott也不觉得诧异。

_这不公平，Summers，Logan可不止在某一方面有帮助。_

他叹了口气。

是的，令他惊讶的是Logan的确在帮忙。Scott并不知道在Jean离去之后是什么使得这个男人仍愿意留下来。但尽管他永远不会承认，他仍对Logan这么做了感到欣慰。他们之间的紧张冲突随着他逝去的未婚妻（他拒绝以任何其他身份纪念她）一去不复返，但那些莫名能让Scott愉悦的挑衅和捉弄却从未停止过，一如既往地寻常。

自打他们从阿卡利湖区回来，队伍里的其他人对待他的方式都小心得好像他随时会垮掉一样——即使他从未让自己内心真正的崩溃展露端倪。有时候他觉得他的老朋友们会因为不知道在他身边如何自处而下意识地开始躲着他，而与之相较Logan一如既往打趣他昵称，穿着，口头禅和作派的玩笑都显得如此讨喜起来。

_讨喜？缺乏睡眠在你身上凑效了，Summers。_

Scott闭上了眼睛。他昨晚彻夜没能入睡，寄希望于午夜之前能完成至少一半的工作量然后就寝。

把几颗散落的爆米花从他已经填了十多分钟还没搞完的一张纸面上拨拉掉，Scott犹豫着要不要今晚就到此为止。他揉着太阳穴抬头看了一眼——孩子们吵闹得更欢了。

“噢，真的吗？”Kitty把手埋进爆米花桶，“我要是你早就洗洗睡了。”

“才不会呢。谁输谁赢还说不准。”Bobby听起来满怀希望。

Kitty翻了个白眼而Logan嗤了一声，“拜托，要是意大利输了我就去舌吻独眼儿。”

“那我还真希望意大利输呢，”Jubilee懒得掩饰她的不耐烦，“那样的话今晚最起码还有点有趣的事情发生。”她说着打了个哈欠，与此同时Hank在学院里的某个别的地方做了同样的动作。

Scott正在心里琢磨着测试Logan自愈能力的新方法，准备好了迎接更多的玩笑话。而恰在此刻门铃响了第一下。

\---------------------------------

**3**

\---------------------------------

几分钟之后一小队人聚集在Charles办公室门外。Hank对此并不诧异。消息在小小的学校里总是传的很快，更何况它是凭借着大晚上门铃大作的形式昭告全校的。

“发生什么了，Hank？”

询问的是Scott，而Ororo则忙着把孩子们赶回卧室去。

“一个深夜造访者，”Hank回答道，“他们在里面十多分钟了，但我只知道这个。”快了，Hank补了一句。没必要这会儿就先让其余的人担心。

“我嗅到了搞事情的气息。”

没人注意到Logan什么时候站在了楼梯的阴影里，直到他开口说话。

“真的吗？！搞的什么事儿啊？”Kitty有点兴奋。

“年满十八岁才准你知道的那种。”Logan干瘪瘪地说，无视她向他做的鬼脸。

“万磁王！”

随着Scott的呼声其余人都转过身来。

从打开的门里照射到大厅的灯光将他们的宿敌勾勒成一具高大阴暗的剪影。Charles把轮椅驱动到Erik身边。

“我需要所有人进来我办公室一下。”

\---------------------------------

**4**

\---------------------------------

几分钟后Scott，Hank，Ororo，Logan，Kurt，Kitty，Bobby和Marie都坐在了Xavier的办公室里，恰好在教授的上一节伦理学演讲结束之后这里的设施仍摆放得像一间小教室一样。

教授转向他们的老对头，“Erik？”

 _‘Erik？’_ Logan挑起了一边眉毛。他听过些传言，但直到刚刚为止一直没当回事过。况且他也没和他们的头号对手共度过哪怕一秒愉快时间，他可一点也不感激他全身骨头里那些刺痛。

环视了众人一遍之后，万磁王开口了。“如你们所知，沃辛顿实验室研发出了一种永久性抑制变种X-基因的途径，他们管那叫解药...”

“你是说毒药。没人需要治疗，我们中的任何一个都没毛病。”Ororo打断了他，她的目光定格在Rogue眼里。年轻的少女已经听说过解药的消息，风暴可不大喜欢她这会儿看向他们对手的眼神中流露出来的殷切。

“就算是这样，风暴女，”万磁王继续道，“似乎不久之后我们都将别无选择。”

所有人都看向他，万磁王报以一个怠慢的笑容。

“魔形女从北方送回了最令人不安的消息。她现在正位于桑德湾地区的一处采石场，在那里一伙反变种人活跃分子正在对一处主给水管道系统进行液压调试。饮用水。用不了六个小时沃辛顿的解药就会随水源进入到安大略湖区供给的每家每户。尽管魔形女尚未找出谁在背后操控，我怀疑他们不会就此罢手。”

“那为什么你现在在这儿而不是在那儿？”闪耀在阴影中的红色光晕轻易就能点亮整间屋子。

万磁王原本面对着X教授，但在第二次被打断之后他缓缓转过了身。“好吧，镭射眼。我处在人手最短缺的时机，这就是需要你们的地方，兄弟们。”

“那为什么你还带着头盔？”Scott不为所动地质问，“如果你告诉我们的是真相——为什么你还要藏在它下面？”

“Scott，”Charles平静地说，但这不容置疑是个命令。这让年轻的领队愤懑地咬紧了牙，他转而望向他的导师。

“您相信他？”他们都知道如果接受了这个指令，这将是他们自阿卡利湖区回来之后执行的第一次任务。

所有人的目光都集中在Charles身上。他一直没有开口，但Scott在脑海中听到他给出的答复响亮而清晰。

//我们一小时后出发。//

\---------------------------------

**5**

\---------------------------------

随着Charles话音落下，Scott转过身。“金刚狼，风暴，野兽——立即着装，24:30之前回到指示厅集合。夜行者，留在学校里看护孩子们。”

“我们呢我们呢？如果解药灌输到饮用水中我们都会被感染！”三个年轻队员几乎挡住了他们的去路，而教授的眼神向他表明这取决于他。

“目标地点有多少人把守？”

“十一二个。”万磁王带着一种令Scott不悦的笑容回答道。他对此非常不舒服，但教授却选择信任他...十一二个对他们这么久以来的首次正式任务来说还不算太糟糕。

“24:30，别迟到。”

 

他们十五分钟后在作战指示厅会和，孩子们第一次在危境室以外的地方穿上他们的新作战制服。

万磁王在桑德湾的全息影像加载完成后开始进行阐述。

“矿区位于这里，卡卡贝卡瀑布旁，它延伸到山麓中间，部分埋藏于地下。这里是我们的目的地。最深层达到地表以下二十英尺，有八间作业室，其中两间是大厅，现在成为变种人反对组织的一处小型基地。”

“但尽管只有八个房间，他们被冗长迂回的走廊所分割，最长的部分有两英里。别被这地方看上去的样子欺骗了，它配备有一个小型军事基地的技术武装，但没有什么我们搞不定的。我们可以拿下入口处的守卫，但无法在不触发警报系统的情况下完成，所以这应该是我们最后考虑采取的手段。最好能够从主控大厅攻其不备——他们试图操作污染水源的地方。”

“我需要你们在我摧毁他们技术装备的时候时应付那些看护管道设施的守卫。 ”

Scott仍旧对此保留意见，那听起来太过简单。为什么万磁王自己没法解决掉寥寥几个守卫？

但其他队员看起来对这个策略没什么异议...只有Logan眼睛里明灭闪动的光亮反映出他的疑虑。

“我会和你们一同前往。”教授通知他们，这令队伍多少有些惊讶。任务显然没有它看上去的那么简单。

几分钟后X战警们同X教授与万磁王一起登上黑鸟战机。风暴和镭射眼在驾驶座就位，他们头顶上方的篮球场地面徐徐敞开。

“一切就绪，”Ororo说道，Scott点点头。

“——准备起飞。”

如果有学生在这个点睡着的话，他们这会儿都该被X战机的引擎呼啸声唤醒了。

他们飞往桑德湾。

\---------------------------------

**6**

\---------------------------------

 战机在采石场附近的一处空地上降落。教授看上去似乎正在集中他的力量，大概有那么一分钟的时间没有留意他周围的环境。“我在...我在搜索这附近...有发现随时会告知你们。”

野兽分派给他们一个电频，他们打开X-通讯系统进行测试。

“幻影猫，冰人，小淘气——待在一起。不要分开，除非我让你们这么做。”Scott强调道。等到他们一致点头予以担保，他才放下舷梯，X战警们开始走下机舱，把教授单独留在战机上。

\---------------------------------

**7**

\---------------------------------

正如万磁王所说，矿井的入口被严密把守着。两名武装人员站在那，身着深色制服，看上去是像是某个兵种。

“他们怎么会穿着制服？”

但万磁王看起来并不惊讶。“他们今晚安排的防守少了很多。这两个会很好对付。”

Scott摇头道，“不能就这么轻举妄动，我们仍不知道背后主使是谁。”

Erik只是笑笑，“你忘了补充一句你仍不相信我所说的这儿发生的一切，镭射眼。”

“你说过主管道附近有一个供给室。”

“没错。”

“它在什么位置？”

“大约200码朝北。”

“我们从那进去。”

\---------------------------------

**8**

\---------------------------------

他们派Kitty戴好内接通讯设备进入，下行的斜坡没有什么障碍，于是女孩儿穿墙而入穿墙而出，将X战警的其余成员逐个接入内部。他们全部进来了。

供给室面积很大，长长的大厅有着拱形的天花板，墙壁由采石场粗粝的岩石构成。这里到处都是木质的集装箱，X战警们走向最近的一个，Hank试着打开，发现那是锁着的。

Logan利爪出鞘。

一秒钟之后箱子被打开，里面装的是批量工业灌装的沃辛顿解药。Scott几乎能感受到万磁王的注视。

“还怀疑吗？”

他们走出房间，Scott和万磁王在前面领路。“等到了主管道那里你们负责引开他们，我会操控他们的机器。”

\---------------------------------

**9**

\---------------------------------

_该死的！_

一切就发生在他们进入主控大厅的一瞬间，一道红色的冲击波点亮了房间，受到攻击的狙击手们紧接着开始扫射。

他们就等候在那，有人知道他们会来！

“大家寻找掩护，冰人——冻结主管道！”Scott急促地下令。

万磁王升到半空，将所有他能收集到的武器从敌人手中掠走，将它们抛掷得远远的。他转而移向连通主管道的设备。

同时Bobby将手掌按在了冰冷的金属上，那花费了他点功夫，但主管道最终依照他的意愿冻结了起来，得花上几个小时才能融化。他回头看到数十个士兵仍赤手空拳攻击X战警，然后更多全副武装的人手涌进来，立刻就把他们的武器交代到了万磁王手上。

Bobby加入到Rogue的战线，他伸出手去，一个守卫立刻发觉腿被冻住了。但他没能留意到身后的另一个。

“冰人！”

另一个守卫喘息着，静脉在他脸上突兀，倒向地板前只记得一只光裸手掌在他后颈轻微触碰了一下。

“谢谢，小淘气。”他笑了笑，随即在一簇炸开的闪电前挡住眼睛，两名武装士兵在他眼前倒下。

“嘿！”Bobby及时闪开一个被Hank丢掷过来的守卫，然而随即突如其来的恐慌像钳子一样掐住了他的心脏，“幻影猫去哪了！？”

所有队员都僵住了，Kitty不见了。所有的士兵似乎都在一瞬间向后撤退，将他们包围在一个圈子里。

“在找什么东西吗？”整个队伍在听到那个声音时都不由地倒吸一口冷气。 _那不可能是..._

金刚狼向前一步，“我得杀你多少次才够，你这个婊子养的——”

“啊，哈——注意你的措辞，武器X。”Stryker说道。

几乎恰好同时一名守卫上前来，架着一个失去意识的Kitty，女孩的脖子上被套上了某种颈圈。

“我劝你们还是乖乖投降——啊！”Stryker突然间近乎痛苦地捂住了头。

“为什么，Xavier...你能加入我们真是太好了！但我恐怕你的小脑——嗷，今晚对我不起作用了。”Stryker说着露出他耳朵里的一个小设备，看上去像是一只闪着蓝光的无线耳机。

教授在轮椅上被两个带有同样耳机的守卫推了进来。

“如你们所见，我和Lehnsherr先生的会面被证实非常有用。”他轻敲了两下那个小设备。

“现在...”他拽过Kitty的头发露出她的脸，“要么乖乖投降，要么这姑娘第一个死。”

没有一个人动。

“哦，别担心，一旦我完成了这里的工作，我会放你们离开。只是时间问题，直到你们中的任何一个都不再构成威胁，对我构不成，对任何其他人也不会。”他指向那个主管道系统，“这只是整个过程中的第一个环节。”

Scott和教授交换了一个了然的眼神，他们别无选择。

“全体退后！”

X战警们在大厅中央集合成一个小队伍。

Stryker微笑道,“这才是好孩子，镭射眼。我可以理解你有多不希望手上再沾染一滴血，鉴于上一次我们见面你是怎么失去Jean Grey的。”

Scott几乎是痛苦地咬紧了牙，他随着Stryker的目光望向仍在半空中的万磁王。设备几乎已经要摧毁一半了。

“Lehnsherr先生？”

Erik微笑着向下看他，而后手腕一挥将解药灌输设备抛掷到了半空中，截断面喷射着火花。

Stryker转向他的护卫。

“杀了那女孩。”

现在Scott明白了。一如既往狂妄的万磁王一点都不惊讶于再次看到Stryker。他从始至终都知道是谁在操控这一切。

他之所以需要X战警的合作，是因为所谓的“一打守卫”根本连第一波火力的一半都算不上。这个地方最起码被上百兵力持守着，而现在Kitty在他们手上。

\---------------------------------

**10**

\---------------------------------

整个室内被红色的射线照亮。

万磁王的头盔掉落在地面，他老人家被镜片后射出的冲击波击中撞到了墙上。

他开始控制着身体缓缓地落到地面上。

“不！Charles你这个叛徒！这姑娘的性命换来的是我们种族的灭亡！”

Erik的身体违背着自己的意愿走到房间的角落，站在了X战警们身边。

Charles明亮的眼中流露出真切的感同身受。“对不起老朋友。留得青山在不怕没柴烧。”

Styker向前走了一步。“说得好Xavier。那正是为什么我能置之死地而后生。现在，女士们，先生们——”

武装的护卫们走近变种人的队伍，他们手里拿着和Kitty脖子上相似的颈环。

“停滞环。沃辛顿在解药研发前取得的成果，如果你们——”

第一名守卫接近了Storm，气象女神后退了一步避开了他的接触。

“Ororo.”

Charles的声音在一片安静中响起，一如既往地镇静而令人信服。风暴看着Kitty沉静的睡颜，如果这孩子出了任何事她永远都不会原谅自己。于是她静静伫立在那，在那个守卫将项圈扣在她脖颈上的时候一动不动地稳住自己。一道尖锐的刺痛流窜过她的脊椎，她喘息了一声。

守卫走向Rogue，她的眼中噙满泪水，但她在颈环被套上脖子的时候一动也没有动。她在猝然的疼痛中畏缩了一下，但她的眼睛仍注视着那个走近Bobby的守卫。

犹豫不决间Marie伸出了手，当颈圈被放在Bobby脖子上的时候她将他的手握在了自己手中。

Scott眼看着X战警们一个接一个被削弱成普通人。Bobby不再呵气成冰，Marie能够进行肢体接触，Hank蓝色的毛发他裸露的肌肤上消退，让他看上去变得更像那个多年前相识时候的样子，多年以前他眼前无尽的黑暗第一次变成无数道红色光影的那个时候他睁开眼看到他的样子。

而令Scott欣慰的是每一个队伍成员即使是被剥夺了能力，他们眼中仍持有高傲与信心。他们会找到办法从眼前的困境中脱身的，他知道。

“到这儿来，傀儡——”

一声怒吼促使他及时地转过身，目睹了Logan撂翻了一个把手臂环在Marie腰上的守卫。那家伙像个断线木偶一样飞出去撞上最近的一堵墙壁。

三个人迅速包围了Logan，一人手中握着颈环。在Stryker的命令下那些守卫才没去送死。

“我很想知道没有了自愈因子，你多久会死于骨骼里艾德曼合金造成的永久创伤...我觉得我们没必要今晚探究这一点。”

他的眼睛落在Marie身上，Logan发出一声低吼，无言地证实了Stryker的揣测。“胆敢妄动的话，武器X，她会求死不得。”

守卫从Logan身边退开，Scott看着他们转而走向万磁王。年长的变种人试图移动，但他的身体不大配合。

“Charles！！！”

//我们别无选择Erik。我们会脱困的。//

//来不及的Charles。试着链接上魔形女，她不会离得太远。//

片刻之后Xavier笑了。//是的，她就在附近//

教授在颈环被戴上的时候半点没有挣扎，当它咔嗒扣合的时候也没有显露出任何痛苦的迹象。

就只剩下Scott了...愧疚席卷了他——他没能带好队。他没有及时注意到Kitty的失踪，他是唯一该为眼下的困境受谴责的那个。

他在两个守卫向他走来的时候深吸了一口气。

“这一个不需要颈环。”

Scott的思绪在听到那个令他熟悉又憎恶的声音时中断了。Stryker的贴身保镖，一直站在他身边的那个，走上前来。

“...我说的对吗，pretty boy？”

Scott觉察到七双眼睛疑虑的目光在那个措辞下打量着他，Logan眯起了眼睛，他第一次在这场任务中嗅到了恐惧的气息。

两个守卫牢牢抓住了Scott的胳膊，将他的手臂钳制在背后。

Stryker的贴身保镖走到被压制住的年轻人面前，两指轻轻抬起Scott的下巴，迫使他和自己对视。年轻的领队猛地挣开了他的手。

男人露出一副了然的笑容，而后突然间粗暴地钳住Scott的下颌，指甲嵌进他苍白的肌肤里，他扭转Scott的头直至他致命的目光瞄准他的其余队友。

红色的光束在石英镜后面熄灭了，守卫取下了Scott的护目镜。

“带他们走！”

\---------------------------------

** 11 **

\---------------------------------

X战警被带往一个在Scott的感知中像是迷宫一样的走廊间。两个守卫仍钳制着他的胳膊，他盲眼被他们引导着，他们的动作一点也算不上温和，致使他不止一次地被绊倒，最终他们停了下来。

他听到金属相互碰撞的声音。一扇门被打开，队员们被带入一间间牢房。那两名守卫放开他的一瞬间Scott跌坐在地板上，伸出一只胳膊紧紧护住他的眼睛，他蜷起膝盖来并拢，把头栖在上面支撑柱覆盖着眼睛的手臂。他很多年不曾回想起这个境遇了，但他的童年阴影是他今晚最不值得忌惮的事情了。Scott仍记得那个声音，并为之战栗了一下。

_天啊，别..._

“终于...”Stryker说着，一个守卫带着Kitty走进来。

Marie再也止不住住眼泪，Bobby温暖的手的触觉此刻就是她的整个世界。但当Kitty毫无意识的身体被放倒地面上时小淘气任凭眼泪落了下来。她立刻赶到Bobby的手臂环抱住他，那大概是她一直以来得到的第一个真实的拥抱。

门在他们身后关上落锁。

“栅栏都是纯艾德曼合金打造的，以防你们好奇。”Stryker敲了敲那些金属。

“我曾寄希望于你们，尽管我曾认为你们会给我们打斗之外的更多东西。但我失望了，真的...但现在既然你们到了这儿，那就不得不当一会儿我们的客人。”他笑得近乎癫狂...大概他就是个疯子。

他把手伸到衣兜里取出一只带包装的注射器和一管试剂，近距离凝视着那里面透明的液体。

“我当然可以治愈你们，但我觉得让你们在接受解药和脱水而死之间做个选择会更有趣，你们同意吗？”

“上校？”一个护卫走进来，递给Stryker一份机械损坏故障报告。只有Logan能听到他们退避到房间远处角落里的交谈声。

“多久才能融化？”

“还不能确定，看上去需要几个小时。”

“替换旧设备呢？”

“我们已经在更换了，但冻结的管道依然是个问题。”

Stryker转回来到他的俘虏面前。

“好吧，看来由于你的功劳我们有了点小障碍。”他边说边看向Bobby，年轻的变种人下意识地吞咽了一下唾液。

“...但我确信我会找到点方法来好好利用这段时间的。”他说着，转而看向Charles。

仅凭着言语他并没有向教授透露出他的任何意图，他看上去像是持有一个计划多年的人在享受每分每秒执行的乐趣。随着他的传唤两名身形彪悍的守卫走进了牢房。

“你知道的Xavier，”Stryker的眼中闪过一丝令教授不大舒服的冷光，“几年前你把我的儿子从我身边带走，我想现在是时候让你也尝尝这种滋味了。”

他的眼睛从变种人们身上挨个掠过，直到定格在其中一个身上。

“既然我曾在你那失去了我的宝贝儿子，你从我手上失去你的那一个才算公平。”

Charles闭上了眼睛。 _不..._

“哦，你还是可以活着要回他的...某种程度上。”他转向他的守卫，打了个手势指向Scott。

“把他带上来。”

 

Scott没有动，但Logan不需要看他的样子就能感知到他在害怕。不论他们对Summers包藏了什么祸心，年轻人似乎已经心下了然——他正释放着恐惧。

而当Logan嗅到走过来的守卫们身上散发出的欲望时，他觉得他也明白了。

那两个护卫进入了牢房，另两个武装的士兵也加入其中，他们中的一人粗暴地把Scott从地板上拽起来，X战警的领队孑然屹立在牢房的正中央，双眼禁闭。

一时间他们唯一能听到的是Marie的哭泣声，直到Stryker的贴身保镖走进牢房里，Scott在他的嗓音响起时周身再度僵直了一瞬。

“上一次你造访我们这儿的时候对我来说可真是没有尽兴，pretty boy。”

暂时失明的变种人没有动，他的下巴绷得紧紧的。

“好在我们现在终于可以有机会弥补，”那个保镖揪住Scott的头发，将他的头狠狠地撞向牢狱的铁栅栏，让被囚禁的队员们集体抽了口气。

Scott无视了他流血的嘴唇，唯一的动作是再度遮住自己的眼睛。他被从牢房里拽起来并拖出去，两个守卫再度将他的双臂禁锢在身后。而Scott仅仅是闭着眼睛，没有流露任何表情，任由鲜血沿着他的下巴淌落。

Stryker的贴身保镖走近他，像是要昭告他的意图一般，一把揪起Scott的头发把他的头向后扯，狠狠地拖拽让那疼痛不已。他入侵了Scott的私人空间，看上去似乎要吻他，但取而代之地他伸出舌头沿着年轻变种人的脸颊慢慢地舔舐了一遭。

Scott试图向后躲避，却发觉他被困在袭击者和身后牢牢钳制住他的两个男人中间，那张嘴又回到了他的脸上，恶劣的舌尖舔上他的下巴，沿着那些血的痕迹一路舔舐上他的嘴唇。

Scott在男人够到他嘴唇之前再次试图躲闪——那致使他肋侧挨了一击重拳，他失去平衡摔倒在地，在身体撞到地板的时候手臂仍护着眼睛。

X战警们目睹着他们的领队被从地上拽起来，手臂再次被压制在身后。

Stryker手下的恶棍在贴近Scott耳朵的同时眼睛看向牢房中间，目光从Erik扫到Charles，直到他的眼睛最终锁定在Logan身上。他笑着对他低声耳语，声音足够让Logan听清楚每一个词。“你仍然是个处子吗，Scott？我们这有五个人，我们会一个接一个轮番上你的屁股。尝过被轮着来的滋味吗？嗯？我们会把你操到血流不止。”

Scott极力保持着面无表情，但他的呼吸开始变得浅而急促。

Stryker笑了，他的眼睛锁定在Xavier身上。

“我会把他剩下的还给你，Charles.”

Logan的脑子被迫飞快地跳闪——教授脑内是不是在天人交战？他和Erik的手是不是紧紧握在一起？Marie的哭声仅仅是更大了，Bobby在她身边一脸惨白。

Scott被从他们面前拖走，一时间所有人都没法呼吸。就连万磁王似乎也在分担着他们的痛苦，他往日里的傲慢步入绝境。

Logan的目光来回游弋，从教授苍白的脸色到Scott遗落在牢房地板上的血迹。

_...’Pretty Boy’..._

他们会轮流强暴Summers。他战栗了一下。

Logan的心脏重锤一般鼓动着，但他仍下定了决心。

\---------------------------------

**12**

\---------------------------------

“Stry-ker！”

Scott和那些架着他的守卫们已经消失在众人的视线中。半个身子步出门外的男人慢慢地转过身来看向他。

“什么事，金刚狼？或者你比较喜欢我叫你James？”

“我想加入。”Logan极尽所能地无视了其他人的聒噪。

Stryker脸上浮现的邪恶笑容令他的面孔扭曲起来。“真是那样吗？令人畏惧的金刚狼果真是个彻头彻尾的禽兽？”

Logan迫使自己绽露出微笑，“我和Summers，我们之间说来话长。我想加入到他们当中平添他的羞辱。”

“Logan！”

是Storm的声音，她试图上前但野兽阻止了她。他的眼睛里涌动着忧伤的劝解。

Stryker看上去花了足够久的时间思索Logan的话...太久了。

“我抢了他的女友，现在她死了。Summers对我恨之入骨...我只想让他知道，他和她一样没法抗拒我...我就是要把那自命不凡的笑容从他脸上抹去...”Logan需要一个首肯。

他的话一定是触及了Stryker那副扭曲的头脑当中确切的某根神经。他命人去打开牢房的大门。

一个守卫犹豫不决地走近门前。

“别担心，”他的声音充满了恶毒，“金刚狼知道如果他试图耍什么花招——那女孩就是倒在这儿的第一具尸体。”他的目光落在抽泣的Marie身上。

牢门打开，Logan走了出来。教授凝望着他，眼中充满了痛苦。他几乎难以察觉地点了点头，而那是他所能给予Logan所做出的决定最悲伤的认同。

他在Stryker的带领下离开了牢房。

\---------------------------------

**13**

\---------------------------------

风暴难以置信地瞪视着Hank，“为什么你要帮他！？”

“你以为我是在帮谁，Oro’？”Hank悄声回答，忧心地看了一眼站在牢门外的守卫。

而那个年轻守卫在放空，没过多留意牢房中的谈话。

“你应该让我阻止他的！”Storm愤怒地说，Hank几乎在她的声音中听出了电闪雷鸣。

“够了。两害相权之下——这是眼下最好的抉择了。”Charles的声音有些怨怒，他适时终止了这场争论。

\---------------------------------

**14**

\---------------------------------

他们穿过长长的走廊，Logan尝试着在脑中勾勒出地图并记下，与此同时嗅探着周遭的气息。

“哦，你真的不必太困扰。我会把你们都放出来的...等我搞定了这里。”

Logan没有回答，仅仅是沉默地跟着走。见鬼的他做究竟在做什么？他开始思忖着摆在眼前极其有限的选项。

他可以喊停，这意味着他得回到艾德曼金属牢笼中去而Scott会被那些令人恶心的杂种们肆意蹂躏。或者他就这么继续，充当第一个强暴Scott的家伙，然后再任由那些混蛋们对Scott为所欲为。

但或许还有第三种选择？

他恐怕没希望，但也许他能争取足够的时间...也许X战警们会及时找出办法来救他们脱困。

至少的至少，他会陪着Scott，在他身边...Summers正在经受最难熬的时刻，过去的那段也时间莫不如此。Logan确信那个年轻的X战警没法在受到这种摧残之后身心还能维持正常。

没人大声说出来过，但Scott自他们从阿卡利湖区回来之后的这段时间几乎完全是在勉力支撑着自己。似乎只有在“镭射眼”模式下，在危境演练或是在任务中，他才会再度成为原先的那个样子...但他撑不了那么久。每个人都能看出他眼睛下阴翳徒增的黑眼圈，能看出他日渐流失的体重。有人甚至偶尔会听到他在睡梦中压抑的啜泣。

但他是否能这么做？他是否真的能对Scott...那样做？

Logan已经不记得他有跟男人做过这个了。见鬼的，他事实上真正和女性在一起的都不怎么记得了，除了那些他为了疏解心头重负而猎取的露水情缘。况且Logan一点都没法回想起得他十六年前是不是真的做过了。

但和Scott...那年轻人才刚刚开始信任他。但为了他所确信能为Summers谋得的好处，他不得不打破这份信任了。

而无论如何，他所能考虑到的最后一点在他脑海中敲定了这个抉择。HIV...他有理由怀疑那些人暴徒不会对Scott采取什么安全性行为。

Logan浑身战栗了一下，随即开口打破了沉默。“我想头一个上。”

Stryker只是继续向前走着，嘴角扯起一抹和方才如出一辙的笑容。“这样么？”

他们最终抵达了一间牢房，一间被强化玻璃隔开的主控室与之相连。

\---------------------------------

**15**

\---------------------------------

在主控室中，Logan无能为力地看着Scott被三个男人利用他看不见的弱点围殴。他们把他撂倒在地板上，不停地用脚踹他的肋侧和双腿。

Scott抓住了离他最近的一个人的小腿，那些暴徒中的一个直挺挺地被摔了出去，仰面砸倒在地。

Logan铭记在心他会帮助这孩子训练蒙眼格斗的技能，只要他们能活着从这里走出去。

他看着Scott被摁在牢房中间的一张行军床上，两名Stryker的士兵把他的手捆绑在床头的铁栏杆上，他们的动作粗暴而毫无怜恤。这场景搅动起Logan脑海中一些令他不太舒服的画面...像是某些他不确定自己是否会愿意重获的遗失记忆。肾上腺素泵涌在他的血管里，他强迫自己集中精神甩掉那些念想。

牢房里，Stryker的贴身保镖走向那张床的一侧，而与此同时其他几个等候在一旁，看上去饥渴而愉悦。Scott的护目镜像一件战利品一样被别在那个人的腰带上。

“怎么了，pretty boy？害怕了？好吧，希望我能说我不会咬你，”他用力地把手掐在他的俘虏淤伤的肋侧，男孩儿发出压抑着痛楚的呻吟。过了好一会儿他才松手，令Scott再度痛苦地喘息了一声。他膝盖抵着床头，手指插入Scott发间摩挲，肆意地来回撕扯揉弄，把年轻领队一丝不苟的学院派发型弄得凌乱不堪。

“你喜欢这个？”他讥诮着，Scott开始扑腾。剧烈的掌掴声猝然而至，令Logan的心脏几乎为之漏掉一拍。肉体被掴打的响亮声音令他的肌肤青筋起伏。

Stryker的保镖站起身，从他的军用腰带上抽出一把小折刀。他把刀片固定在完全展开的位置，目光在Scott周身上下贪婪地扫视。

Logan下意识地屏住了呼吸，直到Stryker按下一个按钮。

“Johnson，等等。”他的声音回荡在Scott被禁锢的那间小囚室。

那保镖向控制室投来恼怒的一瞥，“这他妈算哪门子？我们有言在先来着！”

Logan不得不咬牙切齿了。

“确实是...但是你得等轮到你上才行。看到没，X战警的领队这会儿要先被他......自己的队友背叛一遭。是这么回事吗，武器X？”

Logan能看到Scott在另一个房间里全身绷紧了，一时间几乎难以呼吸。

“戴上这个，”Stryker递给他一个小耳机，“别考验我的耐心，金刚狼。好好款待他，不然你会被轻易换下来...得让我看到他支离破碎才行。”

\---------------------------------

**16**

\---------------------------------

Kitty醒来的时候回忆不起多少始末，她最后记得的是一阵猝然的疼痛，而后眼前就陷入一片黑暗。

她睁开眼睛，眼前的景象令她更困惑了。Marie正低头注视着她，哭泣着，以及她和Bobby...居然手握在一起？

她转头看向右边。铁栏。他们进了监狱？虽然她一点也记不得咋回事了，但还是上一幕最让她觉得不解。

一名守卫站在门口，监视着他们身处的牢房。他嘀咕着他的换岗又迟了五分钟，不停地看向他的手表。

当他的换班人员终于出现了，那个守卫朝他打了个哈欠，说他欠了他十分钟，所以他打算凌晨四点那班岗晚点过来。

但跟他换岗的那位看上去并不在意，只是转过身来看向牢房笑笑，但他的眼睛——它们闪现了一抹金黄。

\---------------------------------

**17**

\---------------------------------

Logan在那些护卫离开Scott那间牢房的同时走出控制室，看到那个刚才被Scott放倒的士兵一瘸一拐得厉害，令Logan多少得到了一丁点宽慰。

和那个叫Johnson的男人擦肩而过的时候Logan几乎用尽了全部的克制力才没一爪子把他捅穿并在此时此地宣泄他的怒火。但想到被困队员们的安危他抑制住了那股冲动，但那对他来说实在是不易。

Stryker的爪牙看向他的眼神充满恨意直令他脖颈后面的毛发都竖了起来。那男人看上去着魔又癫狂，周身散发着怒火和性欲糅杂的沉郁气息令人难以忍受，使得Logan从他身边走过的时候只想用最清浅的方式呼吸。

“在那儿的本该是我...我不管你跟他说了什么，但你会为这个付出代价的。”

Logan的回答只有一个夸张而戏谑的笑容。他得演好这出戏，而他对自己没有那个信心能确保一开口不会说出什么令自己后悔的话。

他进入到囚室内，门在他身后被狠狠地关上。Stryker从控制室里向他投来一个恶毒的笑容，他往前走了一步。

恐惧。

小小的囚室里弥漫着这种气息，混合着血的腥锈味。

Summers四肢被迫抻展在床上，艰难地呼吸着，他的心跳声急促而剧烈。这孩子的左脚被一个守卫踢打得肿胀了起来，Johnson方才施虐的漫长痛楚仍清晰地滞留在Scott的面孔上。他的眼睛此时闭得那样紧，几乎是远远超出了必要。

Logan眼角的余光能看到Johnson在控制室加入了Stryker围观的阵营。他有种感觉对方仍对他持有怀疑。他得证明他没在耍他们，得把自己掩藏在一副对Scott恨入骨髓的皮囊下。操蛋的。

“你好呵，Summers.”

Scott的衣服还是完整的，整个人呈大字形被绑缚在床上。那些施加在他身上的束缚毫无仁慈，绳子一点松动的余裕都没有。

Logan来到床头。Scott浑身紧绷，他的左脸颊上泛着一片令人心悸的红掌印。

“你不会介意我自告奋勇的，对吗？看起来你的激励演讲最后还是凑效了，我遵循了其中一条。”Logan戴着手套的手指划过Scott的下颌线条，随即充满玩味地摩挲着他受伤的下唇，露出那里一道仍在流血的深深的伤口。

Scott猛地甩开头，“Logan，住手！解开我！”

这孩子的声音骗不了他，他在害怕。Logan发出一声轻笑。

“今晚轮不到你发号施令了，独眼儿。”

他放过了Scott的脸，手一路向下来到他的腹股沟，隔着制服的皮革面料给了男孩一记轻轻的揉掐。

Scott脸上的神情宣告了无以描绘的震怒和他惊觉的羞耻，但那些绳索迫使他双腿大张着，在下一秒Logan用手握住他，给了他另一个仿佛永恒般难熬的瞬息时，他唯一能做的就只有喘息不止。

Logan放松了手指施加在他阴茎上的压迫，将手移动到床垫和Scott的屁股之间，张开手掌用力攥住了他的臀瓣。男孩尖锐地叫了一声，他的脸上迅速燃烧起愤怒和耻辱。他的嘴唇张开又合上，但一个字也没发出来。

Logan的举动无疑是把双刃剑。一方面Stryker看起来像是被取悦了，他遣散了Johnson，男人极不情愿地离开了控制室。但另一方面，如果Scott先前仅仅是害怕的话，他这会儿看上去已然恐惧得无以复加。

Logan正要继续，但他突然间仿佛冻住了。

 

//Chuck？//

//是的Logan，是我//

在听到教授声音的一瞬间Logan如释重负，但很快他发觉那为时过早。

//魔形女易容潜入进来了。她为我们弄到一枚颈环中和芯片，但我们只有一个。//

//一个不够吗？//Logan问道，但那种片刻前充溢他心中的温暖宽慰已经荡然无存了。

//拆除一个颈环需要差不多十分钟的时间。一旦所有颈环解除我们会在魔形女的帮助下从这儿突围出去。//

//明白了。那就是说我们还得撑过约摸一个小时。//

Logan看向被绑在床上的男孩，然后看了一眼专心致志盯着他们的Stryker。

//那什么，Chuck，你能否帮忙让我和镭射眼...你懂，通话？私密的那种？//

//我可以在你和Scott之间构筑一个心灵感应链接，Logan，但我恐怕没法给你们隐私。我得进入到你们脑中，这样才能够使你们各自的声音同对方说话。//

老天啊。//那就这么办。//

\---------------------------------

**18**

\---------------------------------

//瘦子？//

Logan感到那种链接像是一路在他整个身体内横冲直撞。他感知到所有那些疼痛，恐惧，在听到Logan声音时脑海中闪过的震惊，Scott伤痕累累的肋骨、双腿和破损的唇角，灼痛的臀瓣和脸颊...

//Logan？！//

//是我，Chuck把我们的意识串联起来了，他们找到了解除颈环的芯片，但我们还得在这儿逗留一会儿。//

 

“给他蒙上眼！”

Logan几乎跳起来。他差点忘了那只Stryker要他戴上的该死的耳机。Scott头旁边的床垫上有一缕黑色的织物碎片。Logan拿起它，注意到那孩子在他面前有多紧张。

“系紧一点，以防万一他打算在某个激情时刻睁开眼！”Stryker催促着他，Logan感到胃里一阵翻搅——这嗜虐成性的杂种甚至为Summers企图终结性命来从悲惨遭际脱身的可能性做足了准备...天杀的。

//他们多久才会到这？//Scott在Logan将织物缠绕在他眼睛周围时屏住了呼吸，但他却没有抗拒。

//就快了，Summers//

Logan几乎能觉察到Xavier在他脑海中对这个善意的谎言眉头紧锁。

“脱他的衣服！”

Logan坐在Scott身边，一只手探到他颈后摸索着寻找拉链，Scott发出了一声阻滞的鼻息。

“不，用上你的爪子。”

该死的。Logan伸出了一根钢爪，深吸了一口气。他真的不希望Charles听到他们接下来不得不交流的内容。

“别动弹，Summers。”

他把爪子伸进皮衣领口和那孩子的脖颈之间，停下来稍等了片刻，好让Summers理解他的意图，然后从顶端正中利索地将他的制服一刀划开。他摘掉了Scott的手套，而后继续割开他的袖口。

//你为什么这么做？！//

Scott听上去惊恐不已——即使在脑海中也是如此。

//如果我不这么做，就会是Johnson那个混账对你做这些...我们不知道他身上有什么，你搞不好会染上什么东西，那不安全。//

Logan从未如此感激他的变种能力中让不会沾染上疾病那一部分。

他划开了Scott的袖管，然后将他的制服上衣扯开，让他的上身赤裸出来。

//独眼儿，//

他在心里咒诅着他们眼下的境遇，忘记了其余的两个人都会听到他所思所想。他实在不是个善于用言语表达的人，Chuck在他脑子里使得这对他来说更加困难。

//瘦子...我需要知道。你之前做过这个吗？//

年轻的男人没有回答，而他周身似乎绷得更紧了。Logan斟酌思量着他接下来要说的话。

//Scott,//

他不再用昵称，不再戏弄他。

//在往下进行任何一步之前我需要知道——你曾经和男人有过吗？//

Scott浑身战栗了一下，有那么一瞬间Logan觉得他快要崩溃了。

//我...我和Jean，我十六岁那年我们就在一起了。她是我的第一次...我没有过...从未...//

//好吧，没事的，没关系。//

他对Scott毫无经验并不惊讶，但他还是需要确认这一点。他有时候甚至怀疑这个时刻发条紧绷的童子军是不是从来没放松过*。

尽管这丝毫不能使眼下变得容易一点。

“他的裤子！”Stryker听起来毫无耐心，大概是不能理解他的磨磨蹭蹭。

Logan把他仍伸在外面的利爪较钝的那一面贴着Scott的腹部，堪堪置于他的腰带上方。

//不！Logan别这么做！//

//没别的选择，瘦子//

//不，求你！Logan——不要！//

//好吧。//

Logan开始失去耐心。

//我只会说一遍小东西，所以给我 _好好_ 地听清楚了。如果我走出这扇门等待你的将会是轮|||奸||。你听到那家伙说的话了，他们五个人会轮着来，直到把你折磨得不成样子！他不是在吓唬你——我能从他们身上嗅出来。//他感受到Chuck的惶恐，那令他有些分神，但他必须在他们失去链接之前集中精神。

//Scott...如果你让我如此内疚我没法进行下去，我会没办法救你...然后Stryker会把我踢出去，换其他人过来。所以就尝试着...试着为我放松下来，好吗？试着想象你在某个小酒吧里遇见了我，然后这就是场一夜情，或者别的什么，无论什么能让你熬过眼下的东西。就哪怕别...别让我觉得我是在强迫你。如果我感到我是在伤害你，我没法做下去。”

在某种意义上，Scott会是眼下那个相对轻松的角色，而Logan则必须担当在众人面前顶住压力的那一个。

Scott用力吞咽了一下，然后点点头，但Logan能嗅到空气里一丝咸咸的味道。这孩子流泪了吗？妈的。Logan感到心灵链接有些起伏不稳，Charles大概是听到了，并且感知到了太多他不愿面对的东西。

Logan无能为力地违背着自己的意愿撕破裹着Scott双腿的皮革面料，小心地绕过他肿胀的左脚。他为了把衣物更容易地从他双腿间完全褪下擅做主张割断了绑在Scott脚踝上的绳子，但他揣度Stryker不会太介意——无论如何Scott的腿需要能够自由活动，Logan才能进行那人想要他对Scott做的事。

绳子在Scott苍白的皮肤上留下了深深的、丑陋的淤痕和擦伤，Logan不禁想知道究竟是什么让那些病态的杂种对他怀有如此的恨意。他们不仅仅是想操Scott...他们还享受着肆意伤害他的乐趣。是对变种人的敌意驱使他们这么做的吗？又或许仅仅是因为Summers生得如此好看就该承受这些吗？

Logan几乎是忍痛在进行下去。他解开年轻X战警的靴子并为他脱下，注意到那些青紫的淤伤如何遍布Scott被狠狠碾踏的左脚踝。如果不得不猜测的话他觉得那里大概是骨折了——然而不仅得不到冰敷，休息和扑热息痛，这孩子接下来还要面对侵犯，此时唯一的希望大概是使他仅仅需要面对他一个人。

他挪动到床的中间，坐在Scott身边。他注意到年轻的男人在颤抖，他想那或许是焦虑，但他除了进而褪下他的贴身内裤以外别无选择...他用手指勾住他腰间的松紧带，让Scott知道他即将把他脱光——但他停在了那。

从眼角的余光他可以看到Johnson走进了控制室，跟Stryker说了些什么，后者站起身来和他一同走了出去。

“我不会离开太久的，武器X，”他说着冲他笑笑。

 

_（* **放松下来** 在此处为双关，原文为got laid，作俚语亦有“与人发生性关系”之意。_

\---------------------------------

**19**

\---------------------------------

Logan不得不让脑子清净一下，然后着手继续进行当前的任务。在Stryker暂离的这会儿他拥有了一小点时间，他想利用好这片刻来帮助Scott放松下来。

而年轻的领队一直遵照着他的话并没有再多抗拒，屋子里咸涩的味道和恐惧的气息依然浓郁。Logan想到假使他能够让Scott适度地性唤起，他或许能够应付接下来发生的事。

Logan脱下他自己的制服上衣和手套，在床上坐在年轻的男人身边。“嘿...”他温和地扣住Scott滞留着淤伤的脸颊，把他的脸转向自己。

“我现在要撑在你身体上方了，瘦子。但我除此之外什么都不做，好吗？仅仅是到你身上来。”

Scott只是快速地点了一下头作为回应。

小心地避开这孩子受伤的腿，Logan引导着他消瘦的大腿分开。Scott没有挣扎，但这个姿势令他感到脆弱不安，而那显现在了他的脸上。他饱满的唇瓣微微开合，无声地抗拒了一下。Logan让自己置身于Scott的大腿中间，然后慢慢地倾身向前压下来，用他肌肉坚实的身躯覆盖了身下修长精瘦的那一个，让Scott适应这种感觉。

 _“Logan...”_ 几不可闻的声音从他唇间溃溢而出，跨在金刚狼健硕的身躯两侧迫使Scott不得不把他的双腿张大到不可思议的程度...Logan的部分重量覆在他身上，沉甸甸地压在床垫上...

而且尽管，Logan坚实的肌肉块和体表毛茸茸的触感让他一时无所适从，但那副身躯的传来的热度暖着他冰冷的身子和酸痛的骨头宛如恩赐。他渐渐地不再发抖了。

“...解开我？”

“你知道我不能，瘦子。嘿...别那副表情。”Logan轻柔地碰触他的脸颊...爱抚他的头发...“你不信任我吗？”

Scott点点头。他早就开始信任Logan。他会用他的生命去信任他，但想到他要...要和他...和Logan...

然而他的思考被打断了。

柔软的嘴唇覆上他的脖颈，吻着他，轻柔地咬他。

“Logan！”他惊讶于他自己的声音竟如此沙哑。

“放松，”炽热的呼吸拂过他的颈间，“...放松。”

那嘴唇再度贴上来。那不可思议的触感，坚硬的下巴，胡茬和柔软的双唇...他太久不曾被任何人这样碰触了...Logan在吻他，沿着的他的下颌线条细细地轻咬...殷切的满足感开始混杂在Scott的焦虑和痛苦之中。

这怎么可能呢？他在...享受这个吗？他正在被Logan唤起吗？Scott不敢相信他身体的背叛，他的脸在愤怒和不堪启齿间发热。

Logan一定是注意到了，于是他停下动作，用拇指围绕Scott的脸颊来回摩挲。

“别去想太多。想象我们就是陌生人，这就是一场一夜情，试着把它想成一场随性的，无目的无意义的性爱。”

“我不做无意义的。”他无比认真地回答，不管眼下再怎么艰难Logan都没法忍住发笑了。Scott当然不是开玩笑的。然而给他找点什么能让他支撑下去的东西真的令他再度疲惫不堪。

“那就想象一下我们身处危境训练室，扼住彼此的咽喉，累到没法再相持不下——于是我们就干起来。”Scott浑身绷紧了一瞬，深深地吞咽了一下。“有曾想过吗？曾想过让我闭上嘴如此之难于是你想要把我射倒在地上，狠狠地操我的嘴？”

Scott看上去似乎正在失去他内心的挣扎，当越来越多的血液令人懊恼地涌上他的大脑，把他的思绪安放在了别处。

_“Logan不——”_

年长些的变种人隔着他的贴身内裤轻轻地揉捏着他，但当他的身体远不止顺从地配合着Logan温柔的攻城略地时，Scott发出的恳求一如喑哑的呻吟。当Scott承诺了他不会反抗——他所设想的是一个漫长而艰难的过程，而不是这样... _不是...哦上帝啊..._

Logan眼看着这孩子渐渐地在试图控制自己的战役中败下阵来，他手上揉弄的力道微微加重。他痛恨自己对Scott这么做，他最不喜欢的就是把自己的生活弄得一团复杂，但除此之外他真的再想不出其他办法。他正在试图窃取时间——他没有那么多可以做的。他需要让Scott准备好，他需要他尽可能放松。

而他思绪的轨迹终止于Stryker回来的那一刻。

 

“我看的出你在我离开的时间里找了个好差事。”

Logan坐起身来，伸出了他的爪子。“不要动。”

Scott遵循着照做了，当感觉到一根温暖的钢爪贴上他胯部的时候他屏住了呼吸，近乎痛苦地逼紧了眼睛。然后随着利落的一刀Logan揭去他内衣的碎片，让他完全赤裸出来。

\---------------------------------

**20**

\---------------------------------

Logan收回爪子。他得承认这孩子真美。尽管在危境室演练结束他们淋浴的时候Logan已经粗略地见过他赤裸的样子，但现在——一丝不挂的，欲望被唤起而脸颊羞红发烫的...

“继续下去，金刚狼！”

在Stryker的监视下Logan没法继续用温柔的侍弄唤起Scott。倒不是说他有这个嗜好，但他意识到他不得不加快步伐。Scott需要释放出来，他打定主意这么做。预先高潮的快感会让接下来的过程变得轻松一些。他一边祈祷着别再有“接下来”了，一边向下挪动着来到Scott的腰线附近。

几乎与此同时Scott浑身僵直了一下，紧紧地咬住下颌。好吧，至少Logan知道他明白了接下来会发生什么。Logan不在乎——他实在是不能够在乎Scott想不想要这个。但这的确能够帮助他舒缓紧绷的身体，让占有它变得容易一点。他把双手置于Scott的大腿上，轻轻施力试图分开它们，毫不意外这次Scott没能配合下去。

“Summers.”

他只说了这么一句，已经带着警告的意味。他轻易就能强迫Scott张开双腿，担事情不该是这么办。

“张开腿，让我吮吸你的老二。”

如果Logan先前仅仅是为了取得Stryker的信任而扮演一个支配者，他现在是来真的了。Scott发觉他在Logan的声音下畏缩了，缓缓地分开了他的腿。

 _“等一下！_ ”Scott在Logan嘴覆上来的震惊中，以及那团忽然包裹住他的火热和湿润中尖叫出声。

 _“不——！不，等一下！”_ 他开始不顾一切地扑腾，徒劳地挣动着束缚他的绳索。

Logan认为这会是个绝好的举动——Stryker需要看到Scott挣扎，要确信Scott遭到了背叛...那和Logan所能在这儿感知到的截然不同——Scott在瞬间就硬了，Logan使得他完全达到了他想要的状态。

 

“忍耐很久了吧，Summers？”他过了好一会儿才抽身起来，问道。

Scott剧烈地起伏着，但出于为自己辩护的需要他还是回答了，声音小到只有Logan能听到，“我没...Jean离开之后就...”

Logan听着他的话音沉下去。

好吧，拒绝自渎听起来简直是种英雄主义的正派行为了，那么眼下就合情合理了...但是——整整四个月都没有过一次？难怪Summers对他的碰触会这么有反应。

眼下这对Scott来说无疑会变得容易一些，他给了这男孩的大腿一记安抚意味的揉掐，随后再度将他含入口中。

Scott庆幸他的护目镜不在了，感激他看不到外面任人监控的情景，他开始失去控制地迎向Logan的嘴，他太久没有被以这种方式碰触过了，以至于Logan第一次含住他的阴茎他不得不咬住嘴唇来阻止自己尖叫出声。那快感太过陌生而强烈——他不得不发出乞求让Logan停下，尽管他知道那无能为力。

但Logan真的太懂得如何去碰触他...Scott没法坚持太久，他用尽一切意志去排斥这种快感，他受创的自尊告诉他撑久一点别像个未经人事的雏儿，但那一切无不徒劳——他已经到了濒临释放的边缘。

他在折磨自己，他知道。

拒绝抚慰自己并不是个刻意的决定，但自从Jean离世后那对他来说意味着罪错。Scott一旦发觉自己在晨间勃起就会立刻去洗冷水澡，而那冰冷的水流无疑更提醒了他所珍视的一切如何离去，提醒他在这世间如何孑然孤独...

 

“啊！”

Logan的舌头把他带回了眼下，挑逗他，驱使他疯狂。他如此接近了，但Logan的手摁住他的胯间阻止他向上挺近来结束这场甜蜜的折磨。

“Lo--gan！”汗水从他的脸上滚落，不论他能不能坚持再久，他已经几近痛苦地需要释放。而最终Logan施与了他的怜恤。

Logan扫过他大腿的胡茬和和连根吞入他的感觉无不令他在脑海里构筑起面前的这个变种人为他口交的情景——而Scott曾以为会让他情欲短路的画面此时此刻竟只会令他更加兴奋。他能感觉到自己的身体在高潮的迫近下痉挛，慌乱地试图把自己抽出去，“Logan，我要——”

但Logan没有停。

若有什么和之前不同的话，不外乎那个不受驯的变种人更紧地握住了他的腰胯，当撕扯着他神经的快感骤然而至Scott甚至没能说完那句话，那快感迫使他叫喊出声，腰肢从床上弓起，不停地向Logan口中冲刺，直到他被榨干了力气。

他重新陷入床垫，剧烈地喘息，Scott诅咒他自己浅薄的克制力。

Logan被迫为他口交，那是他觉得金刚狼宁可死都不会为谁做的事——但他却为了Scott这么做了。

...而他为之扭动呻吟着仿佛渴求甘霖。

他被捆绑着甚至无法藏起他灼烫的脸颊，突如其来的罪疚感越过了眼下的处境，像是一大桶浇下来的冰水，Scott几乎是下意识地战栗起来。他竟是这么一个领队——任凭自己的队友受一副扭曲心肠的胁迫为了他而任凭摆布和羞辱，而Scott自己却在做那个可耻的受益者。他惊讶于Logan居然没有嫌恶地碰他。

...Logan抬头看着Scott的脸，男孩的味道仍滞留在他口中——Scott看上去痛苦不已。

他挪动身子在他身边躺下，Logan的手指流连在那孩子眼睛周围的黑布上，它已经被浸湿了。、

Logan觉得不舒服，他完全照字面意义在强暴Scott。最糟糕的部分在于那既不能由Summers决定也不是他自己的意图。换作任何其他时候他都会远在Stryker的暴徒们强迫Scott到这个地步之前和他们拼命，但如今Stryker手上捏着所有X战警成员的性命。他不能冒险。他低头看向脸色苍白的男孩，Scott仍在粗重地喘息。

 

//Chuck?//

...

没有回应。我去他们在哪儿？

Logan把手指插入Scott汗湿的发间试图无声地安慰他，他真的希望今晚不需要再把他的领队往前推任何一步了。那实在是有够嘲讽的——Summers一如既往是那个发条紧绷艰苦修行的童子军，在Logan看来一直都是个该彻彻底底挨一顿操的家伙，而在今晚他见鬼地确信自己一丁点都不希望这种事真的发生，不希望像这样发生。

 

//Logan?//

谢天谢地。

//还要多久，Chuck？//

//就只剩下Marie，Bobby和Hank还戴着颈环了//

那就是说还得三十分钟。妈的。Logan一脸苦楚，对摆在他们面前的道路再清楚不过。他用力地吞咽了一下。

//行，好吧大哥，等你们都脱身搞定了任务立马带着所有人离开这儿——只留下McCoy接应我们，在我叫他过来之前不要来找我们。//

他的话瞬间就能够被理解，甚至无需多言。

//Logan？他这会儿...？//

这是破天荒地头一次Logan听到教授语塞。

//他不会有事的。//

链接随之终止了。

\---------------------------------

**21**

\---------------------------------

万磁王试了试那些围栏，有一点点困难，但他还是能及时地移动它们。

Hank脖子上的颈环随着细小的一丝电流声咔哒开启，芯片掉落在地上。

万磁王一挥手，芯片飞回掌心的同时他不再能认出眼前这个一分钟前站在他面前文质彬彬的男人了。

Marie放开了Bobby的手，向前一步走向Erik，她没走几步就被Bobby拽回来，男孩的嘴唇覆上了她自己的。

那一吻很短暂，两个少年彼此分开时红了脸，但Storm没法从Rogue身上移开视线。

_‘没有什么需要治愈，我们中的任何一个都没有问题。’_

当芯片插入Marie的颈环时她看着女孩的眼睛，Ororo第一次动摇了她对解药坚定的反对信念。

她在地板上坐下。又需要等上十分钟...

\---------------------------------

**22**

\---------------------------------

Logan仍抚摸着Scott的头发，想知道他究竟能不能把无可避免的选择延迟下去足够久，但Stryker的下一句话让他确信了他不能。

“你在搞什么金刚狼？改变主意了？那就换我的人来，不用不好意思。”

Logan掷去一个眼神，希望他能把他所有的轻蔑和嘲讽都涵盖在那一瞥中。

“我需要润滑剂，”他咬着牙啐了一口。这间小囚室里除了一些运动器材和一张床以外几乎什么都没有。

Scott在他的话音刚落时全身僵直达到了他的崩溃点。 ** _“不！不！！！——”_**

 

Scott听得出他自己的声音歇斯底里的绝望和破碎，浸透着哽咽在喉的眼泪——直到一只大手捂上他的嘴噤了他的声。他就只剩下抽噎般地吸气，与此同时积聚在眼眶中的泪水迅速地浸透了绑缚在它们周遭的布条。

他宁愿是Stryker的人到这儿来接手他！是他搞砸了一切，是他使得这一切发生——而现在Logan在替他遭受惩罚。他甚至没法忍受Logan如此温柔地对他——他根本不配得到这些。更糟糕的是他像个堕落者一样享受着他的抚慰！就算刨去他因长久禁欲而难能自制这一点也丝毫不能为他开脱。

他享受另一个男人的触碰，他的欲望被那个男人的力量，被他的自信，被他在如此危困的境况下仍能维持的隐忍克制和游刃有余而前所未有地唤醒。就连同他自己的脆弱无助和仅此一次的失控，都变得如此不可思议地令他着迷。

_你真是条下贱的狗崽，Summers._

但是这个...他不想要这个发生。他此前从未想过和某个男人——从未想过会和Logan。他从未想过被以这种方式占有，他是真的恐惧被什么东西洞穿。

“直接做！”在失神的片刻Stryker的声音瞬间令他惊得险些跳起来。

 

“我不能！”Logan觉得他的怒火已经燃烧在周身血脉里。Stryker甚至丝毫不试图掩饰他在听到Scott凄声求告时愈发高涨的兴致，让Logan忍无可忍不得不用手捂上Scott受伤的嘴唇来阻止他发出声音。

Logan正要继续，但Stryker突然间站起身离开了控制室。尽管不知道什么原因，Logan还是通过脑波传递给教授一个警告。Logan放开了Scott的嘴唇，用手捧住他的脸。

“Logan别这么做！我情愿让他的人来。”

 

Logan整个人都冻住了。“你说什么？！”他厉声问道。

“我不想你对我做这种事！我宁愿是他们！”

Logan站起身来断开了和这孩子的任何肢体接触。他不知道是什么使得Scott对他的反应如此之大。

极力无视内心翻涌着几乎将他理智吞没的受辱感，Logan说道：“如果那是你想要的，瘦子——我会离开的。只要你清楚那真的是你想要的结果。”

突然失去的身体接触令Scott战栗了一下。Logan真的会离开，但那才是他该做的...

“Scott，告诉我你他妈到底是怎么想的！？”Logan的声音极其迫切。

“我不想把你牵扯进来，Logan。我自己能应付得了...”那是他能想到的最接近真相的答复了。

“那你是根本就不知道你在说什么， _小子_ 。”

无数血肉模糊的人影如同鬼魂一般游弋在Logan模糊的记忆深处。

他再度抓住Scott，这一次一点都算不上温柔，Logan嘶声道：“别给我扮演殉道者，Summers！你根本不知道那结果有多惨——根本不知道那想法有多蠢！所以给我听清楚了， _镭射_...除非你给我说出来——不然我不会听你的任何一句话，不管你愿不愿意我都会进行下去！”

Scott不合时宜地沉默着。

“告诉我！！”

Scott看上去挣扎又痛苦——他的嘴唇将启未启，像是努力想说什么却说不出口。Logan再度僵住了。

...天哪，Summers真的相信他妈所谓的道义至上！他该死的都要被强暴了还在为Logan的不得已感到歉疚。

他叹了口气，同情糅杂了他的愤怒。

“Scott...让它按着我的意图来我就有办法护住你。”Logan把Scott柔软的深棕色刘海从他汗湿的前额撩起。“我会是今晚唯一一个碰你的人。”

Scott发出一声颤抖的呼吸，Logan不确定那究竟是表示认同还是抗议，但他没法在乎了。他决心已定，他会让这一切顺利捱过去的，他已经浪费了太多时间在Scott的固执上而Stryker很快就会回来。

 

房门在身后开启时他惊跳了起来。

Johnson走进了囚室，扔给他一个小瓶子。Logan本能地接住了。

“悠着点，轮到我的时候我还想要他紧着。”他的目光在Scott赤裸的身体上徘徊。

 _Snikt——_ （*利爪出鞘声）

Stryker的爪牙冲他笑了笑。

“想寻死过会儿再说，金刚狼。”

他在他身后关上门，Logan已经嗅到了Johnson的情欲中混杂的Scott的恐惧。 _‘Pretty boy’..._

骤然的愤怒充斥在他周身，像是在他的五脏六腑一下下打桩。

“上一次任务你被Stryker俘虏的时候发生了什么？！”他询问道。他的手指在揪起Summers的某件蠢到爆的羊毛衫拼命摇晃着逼他吐出答案的迫切下攥紧到发麻，他的爪子在掏出Johnson肠子的冲动中隐隐作痛——为他觊觎Scott赤裸身体的眼神。

“什么意思？”

“他说上一次没能让他‘尽兴’，他还问你还是不是处子——当时发生了什么？”

Scott皱了一下脸，“没有什么。他——Johnson...他有过试图...我当时脑神经被控制着，没法反抗，没法阻止自己回他的问题...但随后Stryker就把我派去...去...”

Scott没法再勉力说下去，但Logan对后来发生的事情一清二楚。

“所以什么都没发生？”他需要听到Scott这么说。

“没真正发生。”Scott声音中的痛苦清楚地表明那仍不是什么好事，但甜蜜的释怀还是席卷了Logan的心脏。

“好吧，那就好，瘦子。”

Logan默默发誓他不会让Johnson在他有生之年再胆敢动Scott一根手指。他看着手上的小瓶子。润滑剂。

\---------------------------------

**23**

\---------------------------------

他听到Stryker在说话——那家伙站在控制室门外。

_“...如果7b还是没法修复故障就换一条支流。我知道！McPherson在那吗？电话线交给他！”_

Logan舒了口气。刚刚他还以为是X-战警们遇到了麻烦。眼下这也给了他和这孩子跟多一点独处的时间。他把润滑剂放在床边，躺到床上来，花了一分钟时间端详他苍白消瘦的面孔。

Logan明白他已经冒着失去太多的可能在做这一切。尽管难以说出口，Scott在今晚过后大概再也不能直视他的眼睛，他将不得不离开学校。直到此时此刻他才意识到那里对他而言多像一个家。

 _你在失去一切之前才会明白自己曾经拥有过什么，_ Logan苦涩地想，倾身吻了吻Scott的上唇，小心地避开他受伤的唇角。

 _“Logan...”_ 他被唤起的名字仅仅是一声轻微的耳语，但那却顷刻间泵涌在他全身。

“瘦子。”

他在他整片嘴唇上落下一吻，那孩子轻轻地颤抖着。

 

那是Scott第一次亲吻男人，那感觉之于他是如此难以言喻，但那男人是Logan...那感觉真好。

 _亲吻Logan的感觉真好..._ 这个念头让Scott的大脑眩晕了一瞬，让他的心脏在胸腔中跃动得如此狂野。他想一个人静一静，想要花时间思忖那意味着什么——但今晚那将是奢求，他知道。在他能够开始试图理解那一切之前...眼下...他和Logan将不得不走到两个男人之间一切可能性的最后一步。

\---------------------------------

**24**

\---------------------------------

Logan不住地吻着他受伤的领队，直至他能够嗅到Scott被唤起的气息，直至感受到自己的身体对他的回应。

他不会允许自己分神直到这一切结束，以便对周遭维持警觉。但他同时需要硬起来，他花了些时间来亲吻Scott，他闭上眼睛，放任他的所有感官为之充盈。那感觉真好，但那还不够...他需要更多...

他把舌尖舔入Scott的唇瓣间，却碰到了牙齿的阻碍。他提醒自己这会儿他不得不需要一点自私，于是坚持不懈地用舌头开启Scott的整片嘴唇，直到Scott发出抗拒的小小呻吟，但仍张开嘴接纳了这一吻。

就是这样，瘦子。他花了点工夫亲吻Scott，尽可能地窃取时间，但同时...他在这一吻中如此一发不可收拾地迷失——在那宛如恩赐般的片刻仿佛忘却身在何处...他一点也不想分开这一吻直到他们彼此都需要呼吸。

——而后仍旧喘息着，他再一次捕获了Scott的嘴唇。

他没有断开这个吻，宽厚的手掌向下来到Scott背后，贪婪地一路描摹着他脊柱的曲线，直到他的手掌捧住圆润的臀瓣。他揉捏着Scott的屁股，享受着精瘦的腰肢在他身下紧绷——直到男孩放弃了抵抗，放松在他坚实的掌控中。他放开Scott的嘴唇，轻轻咬上Scott脖颈下方一处敏感带并吮吸着那里的肌肤，继而拖曳着向下，让饥渴的吮吻落满光洁的躯体。

天杀的，这感觉怎么能如此美好，但Logan不需要答案。他喜欢Scott嗅上去的气息，喜欢他的味道，他喜欢那些他试图压抑的细碎的呻吟和喘息...

妈的，或许他和Summers很久以前早就该这么做了。

 

“继续下去，”

Stryker回来了，Logan不得不好奇究竟是什么让这混蛋这么执着于盯着这场表演。从Scott身侧离开站起身，Logan脱下了他剩下的衣服。他现在同样完全赤裸，一时间不得不对抗着那些来自过去的闪回片段，上一次他这个样子任凭Stryker摆布的那些记忆碎片。现在回想起这些这不是时候。

他爬回床上，握住男孩的膝盖，轻轻地将它们分开。这一次Scott没有抗拒，但他令人难以忽视地脸色苍白。嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。置身于他的双腿间，Logan把手放在Scott大腿上由上至下地抚摸。Scott身上的每一寸肌肉都在为即将到来的贯穿紧紧绷着试图撑住他自己...Logan不可能在这种状态下上他而不令他受伤，但他也没法去为他做准备——Stryker不会允许他那么做。

他必须想出办法...

Logan抽身回来跪坐在自己的脚踝上，伸出手臂环抱起Scott的腰，引导他抬起身体，把Scott的大腿安放在自己的腿上。

那让Scott感到生平前所未有的赤裸。Logan大腿不可思议的触感——肌肤上的毛发和汗水；全然暴露的感觉；一个突然间闯入他认知中的、他此前从未思量过的他身体的入口；看不见的Stryker的注视...

那所有的一切对他来说未免太过了，因着双腿没有被束缚他可以向后挪动逃避这一切而他确乎尝试着这么做了。Logan两手分开握住他的大腿阻止了他。

“别。”

那是Logan在Stryker的注视下唯一能说的话，而Scott仍领会了他。

别让这变得更难，别做无谓的抵挡，别迫使我强迫你...当Logan将足以令他融化的舔舐沿着他的柱身落下时他的一连串思考戛然而止，感到温热的嘴继而吸吮他的球囊时他喘息不止。

 _“...不...”_ 他扭动着试图向后挪动着逃避，他发觉这比起他在这种环境下能接受的程度而言过于亲密，但Logan不让他移动。他就只是不断地用他的手指和舌头爱抚Scott的球囊，直到Scott沮丧地发现他开始不自主地迎向Logan的嘴，越来越接近今晚的第二次释放，一如之前那样容易。

鉴于他默许了他自己对此有所回应，以这种方式触碰Scott很快就让Logan硬得发疼...但Scott在他的这点小兴趣下已经太过临近边缘了，于是他放开了他并坐起身来。没有时间可以浪费，他引导着Scott的膝盖越过他的肩膀，把他的臀部拉近。

 

“不Logan--别像这样！”

“嘘，”Logan倾身向前直至他们额头相抵。

“求求你，别像这样...”Scott抽噎着难以完整地喘息，他们的脸近在咫尺地分开些距离，“我想翻过身去。”

Logan多希望他能允许他那么做，他真的真的希望。他想要给Scott一点点对眼下境遇的掌控力，他明白背过身去能够帮助他减少一点点暴露的无措。

“对不起Scott，我需要看着你的脸。”

看着Scott的头认命般落回去令他的心抽痛不已，但他没有更多的选择而仅仅只能在他赤裸的肩头落下一吻致以无声的歉意，然后摆好他的身体来进行手头接下来的工作。

Scott在瓶子被打开的声音中惊弹了一下，在那之后过了好一会儿他才感到Logan的手放在他的臀部，把他拖到面前更近一点，随之男人的手贴上来，摸索着寻找他身下的入口。

“深呼吸，”Logan命令道，而Scott照做了。他承诺过Logan他不会再抗拒，此时他正用尽他的全部努力去遵守他的诺言。

当他呼出一口气的时候Logan倾身迫近了他，难以置信的粗大试探着他紧绷的肌肉。

 _“不，等一下——”_ Scott乞求着，向上抬起他的盆骨，却发觉他仅仅是再一次把自己送入Logan的口腔。当他最终意识到他今晚真的没有任何办法来免于被Logan操，他的身体缓缓地沉下来回到床垫上。

Scott的接受终于能令他自己放松到足够Logan尝试着开始缓缓地进入他的身体，顶开那紧致的环状肌肉并试探着着往里送，Scott咬紧了牙，极力排斥着异样的感觉直到...

_“不，停下！求你！Logan！ **停下——！！！** “_

Scott记得他承诺过的，但现在就算整个世界在他眼前爆炸他都顾不得了；肉体被洞开侵入的感觉太令他恐惧了——他感到如此无助...完全地被支配和掌控...他听到Stryker的笑声，他希望他能睁开眼睛把这整个地方轰成废墟，但他真正能做的就只有乞求而已。

 

_“...求求你，不...”_

 

他能感到Logan在注视着他，在仔细地读着他的表情，他的动作暂时停下了。然而最终，野性不驯的男人倾身向前，将Scott的身体对折着压在胸前，使得他能够对他耳语：

“想想危境训练室，Summers，那里就只有你和我。你没法否认从第一天起我们之间就存在着某种东西。我能从你身上嗅出来...否则事情或许永远都不会到这一步。但是就现在，我需要你找到你身上渴望它的那一部分...渴望我的那一部分...那样我们就可以干下去，射出来，活下去，撑过今晚。”

Scott大声地喘息着，他的脸上汗水淋漓。有那么一会儿Logan甚至不知道年轻的男人是不是把他的话全听进去了...但随后，Scott扭过头来，他的嘴唇贴上了Logan的脸颊，试探地寻找着他的嘴唇。

...他们吻在了一起，鼻息急促地，殷切狂乱地。直到Logan感觉到Scott为眼下做好了他所能够的一切准备，于是他再度开始用力，浅浅地来回，沉稳地宣告他对这个年轻男人身体的主权。

\---------------------------------

**25**

\---------------------------------

Bobby笑了。被他们留在牢房门后的就只有一堆意面一样的东西了。

他一脸钦佩地看着魔形女一眨眼的功夫放倒了五个家伙，同时Hank把两个阻挡他们的守卫像一摞纸片一样丢到一旁。

严谨的博士把他自己的项圈和芯片’以科学研究名义’保留了下来，它们被交给Bobby小心地保管，而Hank和风暴，万磁王以及魔形女一同前往摧毁矿井内存储的解药。

Bobby和Rogue的任务很简单，保护好Kitty和教授的安全，等待队伍的其他成员返回。

\---------------------------------

**26**

\---------------------------------

Logan深吸了一口气，他差不多已经进去了，他不断地这么告诉Scott，用他希望听来是充满安抚的声音，近乎吟咒语般在他耳边轻声呢喃着‘就快了，呼吸’，一面同时更深地向他体内推进。

他即将再用一点力气，以期仅仅需要这最后一次挺进就能完全进去的时候，Scott尖叫出声。

“...Logan，停下...”Scott艰难地呼吸，在勉力和焦虑下汗出不止，他们两人都喘息着。

“那没用的...没用...我不能...没法...你实在太...大了...就...停下...”Scott喘得太厉害。

“不我没那么大Summers...是你太紧了...就试着接受它...你今晚是我的了...”

在Scott能够抗议之前Logan再一次用力。

最后的几寸真的很痛苦。看着Scott的脸Logan清楚不论他再怎么极尽放缓和轻柔，年轻的变种人仍旧只能感到纯然的疼痛和难受。他本可能轻易就会被内疚所动摇，但他知道如果换作是Stryker手下的任何一个人在他的位置上，情况会远远更糟。

 

_“等等...求你了等一下...”_

_“...求你停下来...”_

_“Logan...求求你...”_

无视Scott近乎绝望的哀求可谓Logan有生以来做过最艰难的事了。他嗅到Scott泪水和汗水中的咸涩，但那丝毫没有令他觉得好过。这孩子实在是该死的紧！他看着他面前紧窄的腰线，’瘦子’...

但Stryker仍在看着...他们已经如此接近了...Scott到现在为止已经做的这么好...他得撑过去。

“冷静点Summers，嘿！嘿...我说冷静点。就快好了...好了...就这样...接受它...就像这样...对！就是这样...好了...”

伴随着最后一次不容妥协的挺进，Logan终于把自己完全埋入到男孩体内直至他的胯部压上年轻人的屁股。Scott完完全全是他的了。

_“--等——等！”_

“嘘，现在放松Summers...放松。我现在什么都不做，感受到了吗？就只是撑住你。”Logan喃喃道，仍然倾身牢牢地压住他，有力地把他固定在那，但只是在稳稳地支持住他。

他不需要Scott来澄清他是个处子。这小东西紧得要命，以至于Logan只需要闭上眼睛稍微放松一点自持就会被推过边缘。他不得不同自身对抗着，努力稳在那里让Scott尽可能去适应——Summers如此完美地裹缠着他，就仿佛是为他量身打造的一样。Logan对抗着那股在Scott体内肆意挞伐的本能，为他所值得的一切...

...而此时如果他为自己本能地如此享受Scott的身体而感到罪疚，他必须为自己屏蔽掉这层认知，他还需要演下去。

因此取而代之地，他仅仅是倾身向前，把嘴唇贴上Scott汗津津的前额。“还好吗？”

他得到的回答是一声勉强挤出的耳语， _“哦老天啊...”_

Logan吻了他的额头。“没事的Scott，我们做的很好了，真的很好，就试着呼吸...”

Scott这么做了。一旦发觉他的呼吸渐而平缓，心率稍稍降低，Logan即开始挺动他的胯部，轻微地，缓慢地，寻找着正确的角度，他握着Scott的腰把男孩拖过来更近一点，在他上方撑起身来将他的身体折叠，使得他就可以像这样抽送...就像...这样，轻缓而从容...沉稳而有节律...

直至他感觉到Scott身体的放松，整个身体的重量倚向他，环绕着他的紧致肌肉向他妥协。

 

从眼角的余光他瞥见Stryker站起身匆忙地走了出去。

\---------------------------------

**27**

\---------------------------------

“Bobby——小心！”

那孩子听到警告声时手里拿着Hank的颈环差点掉落在地上。他正打算攻击门口的人，但那人眼睛一眨，他瞄准的再不是一名守卫，而是一个和他自己一模一样冲着他咧嘴笑的人。

“魔形女！？”

她笑了笑再次变回自己蓝皮肤的样子。

“解药已经毁掉了。”Storm进入到小房间里宣告道，“我们去救他们！”

但Charles干涉进来。“风暴，你带着其他人回到飞机上，Hank，Erik和我去找他们。”

Storm充满疑虑地看了万磁王一眼。

“他不会有事。”教授催促道，“照看好孩子们。”

\---------------------------------

**28**

\---------------------------------

在一片黑暗中Scott的世界里只有Logan，容纳另一个男人在自己身体里是他所能想见的最为强烈的感官刺激。他能感受到对方的每一寸呼吸，Logan发出的每一丝声音都回荡在他体腔里。

涔涔汗水沿着着他被架高的大腿淌落，不知来自Logan还是属于他自己。性爱嗅上去从未如此充斥着雄性交溺的气息，令Scott晕眩。Logan动了一下，只一点点，然后随着下一个挺近，震颤在Scott身体里的已然近乎是快感...如此接近快感...他不想要Logan再挪动分毫，就只像这样，完全重复这个动作—— _对..._ 像是能读到他的心一样，Logan这么做了，一次又一次。每一次Logan捣入，快感都比之前来的更强烈...每一次Logan抽离的时候Scott痉挛地瑟缩，难以适应虚无。Logan握住他的阴茎，在挺入的同时施与他揉弄与爱抚，难以抑制的喘息溃溢出Scott的嘴唇直至它们变成悦耳的呻吟。他的声音听上去如此陌生之于自己的耳际，Logan再次拾起沉稳的节律而Scott开始感受到纯粹的欢愉。

但Logan停下了。

\---------------------------------

**29**

\---------------------------------

//Logan？//

我操——不是现在！Logan深深地吸入一口气，近乎动用了足以载入史册的自制力稳住自己静止下来。

//怎么回事Chuck？//

//我们已经拿下了这里的设备，解药的源头已经被毁了。但我们没能定位到Stryker。我正在和Erick还有McCoy一起赶往你们那边——//

//——不，先别过来。//

//什么？//

//我说现在不行，老兄。我会让你知道的。把其余人都遣上飞机。//

他和Scott已经走到这一步了——为了彼此他需要完成这些。

他低头看着Scott浑身淋漓的汗水和绯红的双颊...Summers看上去有些困惑，仿佛对他的骤然停下茫然无措。于是Logan倾身再度捣入他，近乎无情地贯穿，那张脸上困惑顷刻间消散，欲望取而代之。

Logan的笑容浸透着苦涩。这孩子明早就会恨他，但眼下，他迫切需要被完完全全地占有。那渴求纯粹而简单，写满了Scott的面孔。

再一次顶入令Scott呻吟出声；紧接着再下一次他叫出来的就是Logan的名字。那使得Logan重新找回了节律，竭力维持着他残存的自制力，一遍遍地提醒自己他身下是Scott，提醒自己这是他的第一次。

\---------------------------------

**30**

\---------------------------------

Scott达到了某个临界点，他不顾一切地想要释放，一点也不为叫喊出Logan的名字感到羞耻。他知道他会后悔的，但那时他大脑没有一个地方还能运转，那快感是在是太过强烈了。他不知道哪一个令他更着迷——那抚弄他阴茎的手还是那撼动他身体的撞击；Logan使得它们完美地步调一致，令那感觉无以言喻。

他能感到自己的身体在高潮的迫近下抽搐，他再次试图警告Logan而Logan恰在此时将他们的嘴唇碾压在了一起。Scott奋力牵扯对抗着束缚他的绳子，在痉挛中抬起自己的身体迎向Logan的冲刺...他如此逼近了...

 ** _——Logan！_** 他在Logan口中突如其来地迸发出呻吟，在Logan拢合的掌心喷薄射而出得到了释放。

 

他吃力地吻上Scott的额头，安抚着他冷静下来。然后Logan再度贯穿他，继续着如前的动作，而Scott在他身下控制不住地痉挛扭动，一刻不停地压榨绞紧他，随之而来汹涌的快感席卷着他。

Logan等待着他镇静平复了片刻，然后未曾断开那一吻，牢牢握紧他的腰肢，开始近乎蛮烈地冲刺令整张床为之撼动，越来越快直到Scott感受到沉甸甸的阴茎在他体内抽搐不止，Logan发出一声极度克制的闷哼，近乎沉默地抵达了高潮。

\---------------------------------

**31**

\---------------------------------

仍然埋在他体内，Logan把他的前额和Scott抵在一起，他们呼吸粗重，一时彼此间只剩下剧烈的喘息声。

Scott多希望他能看看Logan，看看他们身处的这房间。

一双大手置于他胯间。当男人从他身体里抽离的时候Scott不得不咬住了嘴唇，感到一丝莫名的不适。他对那个部位有了新的感觉，在Logan抽出去之后。那不是疼痛，也没有不舒服，就只是...空虚。Logan直起身来放下Scott的腿，当他起身的时候床陷下去一瞬。

Scott身上的汗水渐渐冷却，他开始小小地颤抖，那诡异的空虚感令他抖得更甚。他努力对抗着把Logan叫回来的冲动。

另一个男人在屋子里走动起来，穿好衣服并且在Scott猜来开始逐一捡起他残损制服的碎片。他听到踱步，木箱被挪动和开启的声音...片刻之后Logan用一面床单裹住了他赤裸的身体。

他正要叫Logan解开他。绳子牵拉的感觉似乎一时间变得难以忍受，歇斯底里骤然间自他体内危险地升腾，但他恰在此刻听到了人声而一瞬间血液凝固。门被打开了。

 

“Logan？Scott？”

Hank的声音充满了担忧。

“他怎么样了？”他一定是转向了Logan。在他闭合着的眼睑下一片黑暗中Scott差不多可以大致地在脑海中描摹出房间的形状，定位其中的人。

“他会没事的。你找到他的护目镜了吗？”

“没有...我还以为那个拿走他护目镜的保镖会在这。”

“不，他走了。”

Scott听到脚步声更近。“他的制服呢？”

“说来话长。”

“我明白了。”Hank清了清嗓子，已经进入了他的医生模式。“他流血了吗？”

“没有。”

“好的，那就好。Scott？你觉得怎么样？”

“给我解开！”

他们没有理由不这么做，但是Scott声音里有什么东西令Logan警惕起来，让他意识到最好还是暂时让绳子维持现状。

Hank似乎也有同感。“Scott我需要知道——你现在有感觉到任何疼痛吗？”

“‘解开我’这仨字你哪个没听明白！？”

“回答他的问题，镭射眼。”Scott僵住了。万磁王？

“Erik！”还有教授？！

Scott能感觉到怒火把他的脸颊烧得滚烫，“你们怎么不把孩子们也叫过来围观！？把这些该死的镣铐给我弄下来，然后天杀的都离我远点！你们所有人！”

Hank看上去有些无措，不知道眼下该怎么接近Scott。

 

最终是万磁王走到床前坐在了年轻的变种人身边。

“我觉得你对眼下的状况没什么概念，所以让我来解释给你... _Scott_ 。”年轻人的真正名字从万磁王嘴里叫出来费了点劲儿。

“就现在而言你有两种选择，”他低吟道，“你要么回答我们的问题，让我们来判断你是否需要医疗处理；要么你就这么固执下去，我们会用飞机把你送到最近的医院，不论你同不同意，然后让专业人士来给你做检查。别试探我，Scott。选哪个？”

除了凝重的沉默之外没有答复。

“...Scott？”

“你想知道什么？”这话几乎是咬着牙说出来的，Scott脸上染着羞耻的深红。

“你现在感到疼痛吗？”

“我的腿在痛。”Scott的声音要多怨毒有多怨毒。

“那不是我说的意思，你懂得。但是你要非得让我给你解释清楚：有任何插入造成的肛口或直肠疼痛吗？”

Scott的脸灼烧着。“没有。”

“这样就好多了。小腹有感到任何疼痛么？”

Scott感到泪水蜇痛着他的眼睛。他没有比马上离开这个被诅咒的地方更想做的事了，而自尊心扼住了他的咽喉，他一个字也说不出来。

“Scott？”万磁王催促道。

“没有。”话语终于从他唇间溢出，却伴随着颤动他身体的第一声抽噎。

不是这样的。他没打算在这四个男人面前哭来着。然而第二声啜泣紧接着哆嗦出来，新的眼泪浸湿了覆盖他双眼的织物。

“我们就快结束了，Scott。”

//Erik！//

//别插手Charles。你那套行不通，你知道的 。//

Xavier闭上了眼睛。他过去和Erik合作过太多次。他们总是充当这样的角色——一个唱白脸一个唱黑脸。万磁王提问题，Charles用他的能力来探测，确保这孩子没在撒谎。

尽管他从来不喜欢把这套用在Scott身上。

“插入的过程有引起疼痛吗？”

“...一点点。”Scott终于哭出来。Logan伸手想要抚摸他的头发，但万磁王示意他别这么做。

“知道了，”Erik用两根手指挑起他的下巴，抬起他的头。“你高潮了吗？”

Scott转过他的脸，似乎想要逃避万磁王的注视。

“是的。”他低声说出口。

\---------------------------------

**32**

\---------------------------------

Erik抬起一边眉毛看向金刚狼，嘴角噙着一丝微笑，然后他看向Charles的眼睛。对方点点头。这孩子说了实话。

“好了，Scott。那么我认为你会没事的。”

他本该如释重负，但Scott的哭泣声越来越止不住。他能感到Logan在割断那些绳子的时候握住了他的手，能感到那个男人辅助他坐起身来，轻轻摩挲着他酸痛的肩膀和手臂传递给他温度，但他的自我哀怨在此刻更加惨痛了。

Logan把湿透的织物从他眼睛上解下，然后Scott感觉他像是在这个晚上第二次被他的队友剥光了。

Hank快速地查看了一下他的脚和肋骨以检查是否有骨折。Logan用他找来的床单把Scott裹起来，用另一个把Scott剩下的贴身物品收集起来。他用手臂抱起Scott，然后跟在其他人后面步出了牢房。

Scott只是把脸埋在Logan颈窝里，无声地啜泣着。

\---------------------------------

**33**

\---------------------------------

Storm已经将战机准备就绪，等候着其他队员抵达。尽管魔形女帮了不少忙，她还是不太喜欢和她单独待在一起。

//Ororo？//

//教授！你们在哪？//

//我们在赶过来的路上了。我需要你放下紧急备用舷梯，我要让Scott和孩子们分隔开。//

\---------------------------------

**34**

\---------------------------------

Logan加紧步伐冲出去，这孩子的重量对他来说轻的跟没有一样，但突然有什么不对劲。

Scott的抽噎声越来越大，他脸色惨白，心率陡升，呼吸变得紊乱局促——几乎是在过度换气。

“Hank！”

Logan停下来，蓝毛发的医生扣住Scott的脉搏，他的眼睛眯起来。

“我会在飞机里处理这个的，我们走！”

\---------------------------------

**35**

\---------------------------------

战机的呼啸声像是滚雷一般灌入Scott的耳朵，他们一定在机舱后部。

他还在Logan臂弯里，他头疼欲裂，抽噎不止，没办法清醒地思考，甚至呼吸困难...

他感到床单撤下去一截，赤露出他上半身，Hank握住他的胳膊，针头扎进他的皮肤，然后他眼前沉入黑暗。

\---------------------------------

**36**

\---------------------------------

Hank回到驾驶舱和Ororo一起就位。“我们回家。”

“你知道的Charles，”Erik说，“我们今天还是迟了一步，Strkyer跑了。今天是这儿的管道明天搞不好他又出现在别的什么地方鼓捣别的阴谋。主脑不能帮我们定位到他，所以我们现在也不知道他藏据在哪。”

“波士顿。”

两人同时转向Rogue。“我触摸了他的一个士兵。他们的大本营在马萨诸塞州，波士顿。”

_没有什么需要治愈的，我们中的任何一个都没有问题。_

万磁王目光明快地转向Charles，莞尔一笑。

他把手搁在Rogue座椅的靠背上，低下头看着她，带着一丝茫然。“试想如果我那天杀了你，我现在该多后悔。”

 

\---------------------------------

**37**

\---------------------------------

_“真高兴听到这个消息，我们现在知道诉讼的具体罪状吗？”_

Scott的头疼的要死。他在什么鬼地方？那些声音像是几英里之外传来的。

_“好的，那真是太好了。那么你们什么时候能回来？”_

_“我知道了。是的，他还在药物影响下，但是就我观察没什么大碍。”_

Scott脑子里一团疑惑，但首中之首，他伸手摸索他的护目镜。

不，它没在那。他的眼睛被罩着光学镜片，束带把它们固定在那——他的睡眠眼罩...但是...他的作战眼镜到底在哪？他是在出任务吗？

但问题的答案以令人畏缩的速度回到了他重新上线的大脑。万磁王，任务，Stryker，Kitty， _Logan——_

他一下子弹坐起来，左臂连带起一阵尖锐的疼痛。他的眼睛仍闭着，用右手感知着疼痛的来源...那是...静脉点滴？

“营养液和一些镇定剂而已。你可把我们吓坏了。”Hank轻柔地说，“我不得不在飞机上给你打了一针安定，所以你现在可能会觉得有点迟钝和困惑。你可以睁开眼睛的，Scott，现在是安全的。”

在度过了那么一段漫长的黑暗之后整个世界在他眼前亮得可怕。他在医务室里。他的左脚裹缠着白色的绷带。

“你很走运，骨头没有断。过上一两个礼拜那只脚就可以站稳，你会完好如初。但说实话我恐怕等下x射线的造影结果出来，你受到重击的肋骨情况可能会差一点。但就像我说的，不管怎样你还是很幸运。”

 _是啊，那是真——幸运。_ Scott苦涩地想。但他没打算回复什么，Hank显然也意识到了这一点，因为他开始继续说话了。

“其余的人在波士顿。好吧，确切地说已经在回来的路上了。”Scott保持着沉默，Hank等了片刻，然后继续往下说。

“Rogue先前为了救Bobby触碰了Stryker的一个手下，她看到了他们在波士顿的大本营。总统仍记得Stryker四个月前搞出来的一点小骚乱，所以他这次委派当局介入调查。他们和联邦调查局一起追捕Stryker，并且在他回到波士顿之前已经抵达了那里，他不到一小时前已经被拘捕了。”

Hank期待着一点点听到消息后的反应，但Scott仍旧一脸漠然。

“Scott...我不敢揣度那对你来说有多糟糕。如果你需要和谁谈谈...比如医生或者朋友——”

Scott默默把头扭到一边。Hank垂下眼睛。“好吧，如果你需要的话，我随时都在这，瘦子。”

他抚摸了一下Scott的肩膀来攫取他的注意力，他觉得还是早点把话说出来为好。

“我为你处理了伤口，Scott。但是，我没给你做任何直肠检查。”

他的话让Scott小小地抽搐了一下。Hank清了清嗓子。“因为似乎不大必要，鉴于你说的来看。”

“不要。”Scott再次把头别过去。“我们不谈这个。”

“听着，瘦子。我跳过了那项检查，而且说实话我也并不希望那么做。这间医务室就是你进来的地方。”Hank在他的床边座椅上坐下。“但我需要知道如果你有任何流血迹象，或者在接下来的几天里感觉到疼痛。以及如果你在厕——”

“——别说！”他一点也不想听到Hank说那个。

Hank给了他一个严肃的表情。“你能保证让我知道吗？”

“是，我会让你知道的。我们说完了吗？”

Hank叹了口气点点头。

“我想洗个澡。”Scott希望他可以听上去不那么神经质。

“好吧，Scott，我来帮你。”

\---------------------------------

**38**

\---------------------------------

黑鸟降落在西彻斯特的时候起风了。Logan看着篮球场变形移动。无论这里有什么令人抓狂的东西，这里始终是泽维尔天赋少年学院。这令Logan露出一个小小的微笑。

他们把Hank和Kitty留在学校，并带上Kurt一起飞往波士顿。他非常愿意帮忙追捕Stryker，并且当时正是他在关键时刻阻止了Styker的逃逸企图。

尽管由于当局人员已经介入，他们在那里也无需干涉太多，但每个人都精神振奋。回来的路上笼罩大家的是真正的成就感和如释重负。但Logan的心思却飘往别处。当Stryker一消失在他们视线中，他就开始掉头往回走。

那时伴随着一声巨响，所有武器同时对准出现在屋子中间的夜行者和Stryker，那人被迅速拷上手铐，并被武装人员强制带走，但在他们抓走他之前那男人转过身来给了Logan一个举世间最令人毛骨悚然的笑容——甚至到这会儿他回想起来仍觉得浑身发毛，Stryker的嘴唇开始动的时候，尽管他们相隔百尺，他的声音依然撞击在Logan的鼓膜上——

“Logan！”Ororo的声音把他带回当下，“你做的很好！”

Scott不在的时候Ororo顶替作战队长的位子，他们的任务干净利落，Storm不辱使命。

Stryker被捕之后，联邦调查局即开始网捕他的党羽。X战警予以协助。但Logan只有两个个人目标：把Johnson开肠破肚，以及夺回Scott的作战眼镜。

但他两个都失手了。

一想到那杂种逍遥法外，把Scott的护目镜据为战利品，Logan就觉得浑身的血浆都在沸腾。Logan再度失神了片刻，Stryker的声音萦绕在他耳边挥之不去——

“Logan？”

Storm听上去有些担忧，但这一次不足以把Stryker对他狂笑的最后画面从他脑海中驱除，那只有他能听得清楚的声音仿佛淬了毒。

**_“很享受强暴那男孩不是吗？如我所言——你除了禽兽什么都不是！”_ **

\---------------------------------

**39**

\---------------------------------

已经是傍晚时分，日暮西沉，他们已经超过整整24个小时不眠不休了。

“我不知道该怎么处理这个。”Charles最终不得不承认。

他们在校长办公室外，他的私人花园，仰躺在草地上，凝望着天穹。

门前轮椅空空如也。

Charles Xavier此生只会和一个人如此坦诚他的弱点，而命运如此弄人，那人成为了他的敌人。

然而，Charles不知道失去那个人他能够做什么。

当他们被迫无能为力地看着Scott在他们的囚牢外遭受肉体上的摧残和凌辱，Erik握住了他的手，给予了他无声的安慰与支持，无言地承诺一切都会没事。

他或许曾尝试，当Charles回想不起他们此前任何时候有这样握过手...他怀疑尽管他从未承认，Erik仍然在乎着那个他们多年以前救回来的看不见的小男孩。

而有趣的是，那时候Scott最先信任的是Erik。那个瘦弱又惊恐的七岁孩子在他们回往西彻斯特的一路上都睡在Erik的臂弯里。

“...这不是你的问题，老朋友。”Erik最终说道，然后转头看向Charles，深蓝色的眼睛一如既往地沧桑而睿智。

“他要走了。”Charles回答，他脑海中随时有着一张学校的地图，每个角落里的每个人都在其中。在那些嬉笑的孩子，聊八卦的小姑娘，做祷告的德裔变种人和沉睡的天气女神之外，Logan正在打包他的黑色露营袋。“他在自咎。”

“你也是如此。”

“我收养Scott的时候他还是个孩子，我承诺过他在这里会很安全，我也承诺过Logan——”

“你让他们继承了你的梦想，那是我们唯一真正能做的事。”

“...我就要同时失去他们两个了。”

“X战警，”Erik发出一声嗤笑，“你一向如此小题大做。想想看吧Charles，那天晚上发生的唯一一件事就只是一场性爱而已。两个彼此吸引的男人做了场爱。在兄弟会我们管这个叫‘星期二’。”不论如何，Charles笑了，而Erik仅仅是眼睛在笑。继续道，

“Scott尖叫着高潮了，那可是他第一回在下面...那可比大多数这种情况下强太多了。”

Charles完全理解，觉得脸有些发烫。

“如果Logan想走，就让他走。他会回来的。你知道这种事总有一天会发生的，不管有没有William Stryker上校的推波助澜。”

Erik是对的。Charles近来总能默默地发现那两个男人彼此在敌对和吸引，厌弃和忠诚，欲望和尊严之间徘徊着摇摆不定...但他们一直以来都是那样。从他们第一次相互介绍认识的那一刻Logan一把揪住Scott的羊毛衫，他就在试探这汪水的深浅，看这个年轻的男人是不是能被他所支配掌控...

情欲从那时起就一直都在那。

他从未和她说过这些，但他确定Jean能够感觉到那个确切的时刻——两个男人之间的竞争从她身上转移到了彼此。在那不久之后听说她中止了订婚的时候，教授并不惊讶。

“Charles...如果你确实有什么应当责备的地方——那就是你教他们为人处世太上心了，天杀的谨小慎微。任务如此成功，镭射眼命令冰人冻结了管道挽救了整个局面而金刚狼上前一步挽救了镭射眼...然而非但没有任何庆功，你的两名干员还在把自己折磨成这个样子。

 _...那就帮我解决这个问题。_ Charles甚至不需要和Erik进行心灵感应，他所需要的仅仅是凝视对方的眼睛。

“你就开玩笑吧。”他终于回答说。

但灰色的眼睛如此坚定，如此具有说服力。

“但你没在开玩笑。”

Erik在心里暗暗咒骂了一句；他年轻的那个自己肯定早就当面嘲笑Charles了，他这么多年肯定是变得温和了许多。

“...得了好吧，但我只能去搞定金刚狼。我实在不知道跟镭射眼从哪儿下手。况且，我最喜欢没法反抗的听众了。”

“谢谢你，”Charles Xavier支起身来吻了吻他兼职对手的嘴唇。

\---------------------------------

**40**

\---------------------------------

 _差不多就这些了，_ Logan淡淡地想。他找到了一直在找的东西——他的标志性皮夹克遗落了在电视厅那里。他忘了那天Marie说冷，于是他把衣服借给她穿。

爆米花，还有那些Summers前一晚一直在填的表格，仍然散落在房间的各处。有那么一瞬间他仅仅是盯着那些表格，抬头写着 _“校务出勤报告”_ 和 _“个别辅导申请与登记”_ 以及其他Logan觉得枯燥到读都读不下去的标题。但它们对Summers来说就总是或多或少有些意义，除了他还有谁能完成如此冗长乏味的工作，而不会半途中死于无聊？

那些纸页上布满了独眼儿优美的手书字迹，Logan忍不住回想起那天晚上那个年轻的男人坐在这里填写它们，看上去显然已经饱受周遭喧闹声的折磨。他感到一丝歉疚，后悔他把电视的声音调得大了一些，就只看到Scott倾身低头凑近那些纸张，好像那样就能让他的头脑更清净一点。

或是他后悔从一开始叫孩子们和他一起看比赛，偏偏选了他一刻钟前看见那个童子军坐在那填表格的那件屋子，而事实上大楼里有很多可以看电视的地方（他知道孩子们会跟来，他们那段时间以来总是喜欢围在他身边，有一部分原因据他猜想大概是某种英雄主义盲目崇拜的情结作祟，因为那晚他在大楼遭到袭击时保护了他们）。

而那同时让他觉得愉快，戏弄Scott总是让他觉得好一点——好到足以成为他愿意留下的一部分原因。那些捉弄并不是出于中伤的恶意也不是出于敌对——远远不是。当Jeannie死的时候，Summers身上仍能嗅到她的气息，仍令他不住地回想起她——某种意义上他是她唯一留在这世间的所属，哪怕她的肉身已经陨灭被卷入湖水冰冷的怀抱。所以他继续用他所知道的唯一的办法——捉弄他，来触及他皮肤下的温度。

而且没错，他们之间的关系从第一天起就潜藏着暗流涌动的性张力，但那些戏弄也并非发自情欲。那孩子有着漂亮的嘴唇和完美的屁股，那些Logan看到他的第一眼就留在脑海里的印象，但他从未真的提取利用过那些信息。然而那却使得他们昨晚的处境变得容易，但从来不是情欲让Logan想要去触碰Scott外表下的东西。而是...着迷和好奇。

他叫来孩子们在电视厅看比赛是想要引起他的注意，他调高了音量甚至于哪怕他从来不喜欢在看体育节目的中途被打断却仍同意向Jubilee和Marie解说比赛也是为了引起他的注意，甚至当那一切都收效甚微的时候，他还说要是意大利队输了他就...

上帝啊。他真的说了那个吗？

他笑了。

那笑容短暂又黯然——是的，他确实“舔”了独眼，以完全不同的方式，在始料未及的地方。他闭上眼睛，回忆着那个坐在咖啡桌前穿着蓝色制服衬衫的男孩，他那时候大约正诅咒着自己为了换换脑子找了个他办公室以外的地方工作的决定，一点也不会想到仅仅是在几个小时之后，Logan就兑现了他玩笑中的威胁，撕碎他的制服，迫使他张开双腿...

_**“很享受强暴那小子吧？”** _

他浑身战栗了一下，才想起他眼下为什么要离开，又是为什么再次回到这个电视厅。

他的皮夹克。

他伸手触碰到它磨旧面料的时候嗅到了空气中来自另一个人的味道。

“你知道的Logan，我不得不把一波波前来医务室的探望者挡在外面。但我有些惊讶你不在其中。”

他绷紧了一下，转过身来，Hank看到了他手里提着的行李袋。

“所以你打算离开了？”Hank话里埋怨的味道难道是他的错觉吗？

是的，他打算离开，或者说已经要走了，但再骑走那孩子的机车可不太厚道。

他对“骑走那孩子的机车可不大厚道”这个想法嗤笑了一声。他在这个校园里待得越久心肠就变得越柔软起来。是时候把自己砸上路了。

“让个路，毛球儿，我该走了...况且我能确定，我不再出现在他面前就是对他最大的关怀了。”Logan淡淡地说。

“不是的Logan！”Hank的眼睛灼灼发亮，尽可能地提高了嗓门，Logan从来没听过医生那么大声说话，“要是你头也不回就走，最起码表个态，说你不想处理眼下的状况！我不想听你说你一声不吭就离开是多么深思熟虑，把那套给块糖哄哄的态度留给Marie吧！”

他盯着他，然后是他的包。

“我的老天，有那么一会儿我可还觉得你是个真正的X战警。”

_**‘不，你除了禽兽以外什么都不是’** _

那令人憎恶的声音在耳畔嘲弄着他，Logan毫不客气地从毛球身边取道离开了，疲惫到不想多说一个字。

\---------------------------------

**41**

\---------------------------------

太阳升了起来。

他算起来这是他第二次离开了，有趣，比上次更甚。

他沿着卵石小径一路穿过花园抵达远处的尽头，Jean的墓碑矗立在那。他不打算告诉任何人他的离去...除了她。

花园中这一片的景色美得令人难以呼吸，尤其是在日出时分。但如今再望着这一切，纵深的沟壑在Logan眉间蹙起。他不想离开，并不真的想。他甚至不知道自己要去哪里。他唯一清楚的是Stryker的话在他脑海里徘徊如同来自地狱的回响——而那在他离开之前永远不会消失。

 ** _‘施暴者’_** ，Stryker在他头脑中狂笑，Logan咬紧了牙。

 

_我去——_

就在他走过一条长椅回头俯瞰这片景色之际，一阵熟悉的，令人不悦的刺痛在他骨头深处蔓延，他的头突然被抬起。

“加入我的阵营，金刚狼。”

“我可没这打算，哥们儿。”他试着往前踏出一步，却发觉无能为力。

缓缓地把他的头转过来，万磁王给了他一个怠慢的微笑。他轻拍了拍身边的座椅。

Logan的肩膀被放下来，正当他以为最糟糕的还在后面等着他...他却仅仅是身体挪向了长椅。

“坐。”万磁王命令道，清楚地让他知道这是他唯一能做的动作。

过去那么多次的经验下，Logan不得不叹着气坐了下来。长椅在他的重量下吱呀作响。

“你想要什么？”

“跟我没关系。我当然知道我想要什么，而且大多数时候我都能得到。问题是你想要什么。”

“拆掉我骨头里的艾德曼合金。”Logan干巴巴疲惫地说。”看着Erik不为所动他试着继续道：“既然你想要的都得到了，你是不是可以愉快地滚蛋了？”

“那是你正在做的事吗？”他的宿敌指了指他的露营袋。

“我做什么跟你有个毛线关系。

“当然没关系。”Erik好不愉悦地笑了，Logan觉得快喘不上气了——妈的这人到底想要他干啥？但在他问出口之前Erik直奔了重点。

“你为什么没去医务室看望Scott？”

Scott的名字让Logan浑身紧绷了一下。棒极了。先是毛球，然后是这家伙。“我为什么非去不可？”

“因为他断了六节脊椎和肋骨，还有他的腓骨和胫骨。我们说话这会儿他们正在为他准备外科手术。”

“他什么？？！”金刚狼暗沉的眼底狂躁又焦虑，他试图站起身，但Erik没让他这么做。X战警真好骗，他再次扯出一抹笑。好吧，最起码他知道他没投错地儿。他的判断没有错。

“他不是真的，但是他也可能会，因为你都没打算去看他一眼。”

“什么鬼？！这玩笑有意思吗？！让我走！”Logan怒气冲冲挣扎着试图起身。

“你觉得他们原本会把他怎么样？”Erik直接无视他的企图，“我是指如果不是眼前这种情况？要是他们一个不落，有的甚至占有了他两次，三次...那他现在会是什么样子？”

 _“让，我，走！”_ Logan嘶吼出声。

“我是说，你看到他们把绳子绑得多紧了吗？我上一次看到一个男人被绑成这样已经是40年代的事了，他们当时那样绑那个人是为了打碎他的骨头。你觉得他们会那样做吗？等他们强暴完他之后？”

那双棕色的眼睛里涌现出那样多的痛苦和愤怒，以至于Erik差点要对他抱有些歉意了。差点。

“没想过那房间里居然会有球棒吧？”这个问题带着商榷的口吻，因为万磁王和Logan都知道那间屋子远处的墙角整整齐齐堆着几支棒球棍——崭新的，不可能属于这个堆满杂乱废弃物品的运动器材室。Logan到刚刚为止都一直没想起来。他没时间去...天啊。

“但他们就可能打算拿一支来操他。”

_——Snikt_

Logan喘息着，怒不可遏。

万磁王仅仅是给了他一个持久的，冷酷的眼神。“明白我的意思了吗。金刚狼？”

“就算这样，我还是那个强暴他的人。”

“这就是你为什么走？”

“就是这样。”

“好吧。你有一天会回来的... _他_ 也会。”

Logan完全清楚他说的是谁。低沉的怒吼回荡在他胸腔之中。

“你觉得Dave Johnson中尉会就那样罢手吗？别用那种眼神看我，金刚狼，没有什么你自己去查查不到的。他因为涉嫌折磨战俘被从伊拉克战场撤下来，我说的是鸡奸，强暴，谋杀...他所在的整个编队都被判刑入狱，但他却被Stryker保释出来成了他的贴身保镖。你想知道这些，不是吗？”

“...那都无所谓了...我不能留下。”Logan最终说道。他收回了爪子。

“你当然不能。”万磁王诚恳地表示赞同。他是在嘲笑他吗？

“你不明白。”

“那就让我明白。”

Erik只是坐在那里等着他开口。过了一会他兀自转移了注意力欣赏起眼前的风景，让Logan知道他不解释清楚就别想走。

“说到底，昨天晚上全是你的错！你明知道Stryker在幕后主使一切，你明知道他等着我们自投罗网——你用尽一切手段骗取了Chuck的信任，然后把我们统统引入陷阱！”

半点都不为所动地，万磁王连一根筋都没抖。他甚至眼皮都没眨一下，就那么盯着远处的风景。傲慢的脸色被冉冉升起的朝阳镀上一层赤霞。

“你他妈到底想要什么？！”Logan等得快吐了，更让他想吐的是俩人就这么一动不动坐一块。

“跟我，解释明白。”Erik看都不看他一眼地强调着每一个词”

Logan重重地，满怀怒意地叹了口气，然后才强迫自己开口，“在波士顿，他被捕之后，Stryker转过来看着我，对我说——”

万磁王轻蔑地嗤了一声，打断了他，“你不会认真的吧金刚狼？！Stryker说过我们都有病，Stryker说过我们该被灭种，Stryker说过因为Charles没能挽救他儿子所以镭射眼就该被折磨得生不如死。所以原谅我他妈的一点都不关心William Stryker上校说了什么，现在告诉我Logan...

...你想要的究竟是什么？”

\---------------------------------

**42**

\---------------------------------

Scott那天余下的时间里都在卧床休养。Hank挪走了静脉点滴好让他去洗了个澡。在那之后Scott拒绝再回到医务室。他筋疲力尽却无法入睡。

Hank每隔两小时左右去他的卧室探望他一次，教授也时不时在他脑子里转一圈。Scott允许了他那样做，知道关怀心切的校长永远不会侵犯他的隐私。他们本来是要陪着他的，但他坚持一个人待在房里。他看向床头一动没动的他们送来的饭食。

他不能和其余众人共进晚餐。Hank给了他一副拐杖辅助他行动，直到他的腿恢复。但Scott没法忍受自己用上那个。

他该怎么在晚饭餐桌上现身在大家伙儿中间？别说是整个团队，现在上至整所学校，下到他的学生，都知道Scott Summers， 代号镭射眼——X战警的作战领队，真真切切结结实实彻彻底底——被人给操了？

他不能。他怎么可能站在一教室全都听说了这种事的孩子们面前？

“Scott？”

 

他惊弹起来。教授什么时候进来的？

“我敲了两次门你都没有回应...”他导师的声音里满是担忧。

没什么可说的，他压根没听到敲门声。

“我们希望你能和我们一起吃晚饭，孩子们都很担心你。他们一直都没看到你，自从——”

“好吧告诉他们没什么好担心的，我没把自己搞得一团糟，我在这儿好好的。”

Xavier叹了口气。

Scott的道德标准在作战队伍需要一名领队的时候使得他成为不二人选，但有时那正是他最大的弱点——只需要搭配上足够的罪疚感，那几乎就会成为一种自毁倾向。

“Scott，”教授驱动轮椅来到床边。“你的行动拯救了整场任务。你当机立断下令冻结管道的决定阻止了Stryker的解药污染水源。我知道你为此付上了个人代价，我对此非常抱歉，但你不能一个人揽下所有疚责，而无视你应得的赞誉。”

“我应得的赞誉？”Scott辛酸地重复道，泪水滚落他的脸颊。“如果连失去一个队友，一个不满二十岁的小姑娘；如果连让另一个队伍成员连带着被——强暴，”这个词从他口中说出得毫不避讳，就像他本人对此毫不在意一样，“如果连这些都配得任何赞誉，那么好，我接受它。”

“Scott！Kitty得到了安全！”教授坚定地执起他的手臂，“而Logan做出了选择。”

“是。我已经听过一遍了。”Scott笑得一点也不轻松。

教授脸上的失望表情换作是任何别的一天，Scott都会为之道歉。

但在今天，无论如何，那让他崩溃了。他颤抖着发出了二十四小时之内差不多第一百次不成样子的啜泣，他觉得他现在这幅样子简直毫无形象，丢脸至极。

//不，Scott，把事情埋在心里才会让它变得更糟。//

一直到刚刚为止，Xavier都没有和Scott进行心灵感应对话。他脑子里最后对他说话的是Logan，只有Logan。

但现在，教授意识的温柔触碰在帮助他放松...像是Hank的针剂一样，只有让他充分放松才能帮助Scott看透他心里的一团迷雾。

他仍在哭，但不再抽噎不止，后者对他来说更糟糕。

“您不会理解的！”他的声音令人忧惧，听上去饱受摧残。他觉得他被那一切负罪感的重量压垮了。“我不配得到这个！”

真切的忧虑笼罩了Xavier的面孔。“是什么让你觉得自己不配得到帮助，Scott？”

“我...我不能。”

“Scott，说出来会好很多。你究竟遭受了什么——”

“我遭受了什么？”Scott透过眼泪笑了出来，“我哪有...分明是Logan...但我...我却...”他的脸颊灼烫得厉害。

于是Xavier明白了。

在他这么多年里帮助的变种人中，有一些是他在大街上或是医院里找到的，Xavier曾接触过遭遇性暴力的案例，那些受害者中有女性也有男性。现在他明白了Scott罪疚感的根源。

 

“你高潮了。”

Scott的脸烧得更厉害了。“...是的。”

 

“那让你感到羞愧对吗？”

“是。”

这在教授的引导下变的如此简单。是的，他享受了这个病态的过程，那让他成了什么？

“Logan高潮了吗？”

“那不一样！”

“怎么不一样？”

究竟是怎么不一样？Scott没法确定。但Logan原本永远不会置身那个处境，如果不是他——

“Scott，那究竟哪里不同？你在假设Logan想要违背你的意愿做这些事情吗？”

“当然不是！”

“那区别在哪？你们彼此都被迫处于那个境况之下。你高潮了，没错，但那是被以某种特定方式触碰身体的自然结果，是纯粹的生理反应。那不意味着你想要它发生，那不意味着你有任何罪错。”

“你说的不对。”Scott悲哀地摇头。

“你想要它发生吗？”

Xavier觉得他在问一个显而易见的问题。但当Scott看向别处，就只有沉默在他们中间蔓延的时候，那变得令人意外而担忧。

Charles花了一分钟时间仔细仔细斟酌了一下他的下一句话。

“Scott——你觉同一个男性一起让你觉得还好？”

Scott没有回答，但那问题令他不太舒服。Xavier有种感觉他就快接近Scott问题的核心了。他小心翼翼地再次尝试。

“和Logan一起对你来说觉得不错？”

不论是什么在困扰着他的养子，Xavier还是揪住了它。Scott颤抖了。

 

“他对我那么温柔...如果他知道我...我...”他没法说出口。

“迷恋上他了？”Xavier提示道。“你设想中Logan如果知道你迷恋他会怎么做？会对你施暴？会刻意伤害你？”

Scott知道Logan不会那样做的，但他的心智实在太凌乱了——过去24小时发生了太多事，太多东西发生改变了，他再也没法对任何事情抱有确信了。

“你觉得如果那时Logan知道了你的想法，他就不会站出来了吗？”、

“我不知道。”

在看到Scott真的如此不确定，Xavier开始尝试别的办法。

“你对Logan的感觉最初是从什么时候开始的？”

Charles的声音如此平静，就如同他仅仅是在问一个时间一样。难道他的导师看不出这有多异样（ _以及错得离谱_ ）？“我并不知道具体，直到...直到...”Scott吞咽了一下，终于决定在这场交流开始以来说出他第一个完整的句子。“直到他碰了我。”

这并不是Xavier在这次探视之前所预料到的，但他觉得如释重负。Scott看上去...更加集中到问题的核心，不再那么任由内疚感凌驾支配，并且能够开始直面他的心魔。

“Scott。我不知道Logan对你的感受会有怎样的回应，你需要和他谈谈，我建议你这么做。但无论如何我能确信，是他做出了选择。他知道你会有怎样的生理反应，而且即便知道会发生什么，那也不会阻止他那么做。他挺身而出是因为他在乎你。从那一刻起发生的所有事既不是他的错，也不是你的错。”

\---------------------------------

**43**

\---------------------------------

夜晚明快而充满生机，蟋蟀在鸣叫，室外的路灯下萦绕着嗡鸣飞舞的细小昆虫。

Scott坐在花园的长椅上喝着一瓶酒，凝视着灯光，他现在已经适应了少眠的夜晚，自从Jean...他咬住自己仍带伤的嘴唇，他甚至没法想这个。自阿卡利湖以来他不曾有过一个晚上完整的睡眠。在噩梦和他空荡荡的床之间他选择独自看电视直到在凌晨五点左右开始打盹。他怎么熬过一天天而没有垮掉简直是个谜...或者仅仅是他以为自己熬过来了。Ororo曾直言不讳地建议他应该暂时交卸领队职责。

而他昨天确实证明给她看了。

他灌下去一大口。因为一场意料之外的任务，他已经超过48个小时没合眼。但他仍然没法入睡...他被伤到了。

教授离开之后，Hank路过进来探视他，McCoy，脸上的表情坦诚无疑，看上去焦虑不安...就好像忍不住试图告诉他什么事一样，

“想说就说吧，Hank。”Scott最终说，尽管他有种感觉他不想知道。他是对的。

“Logan离开了。”医生仅仅说了两个字，就像是把Scott掏空了。“我想你应该从某位朋友那得知这件事。”

那么现在。在应付失去Jean这件事之上，他不得不去处理Logan和他之间发生的事情——独自处理。

Scott喝大了。他笑得苦涩。他想到他已经打算采纳教授的建议，告诉Logan他的感受。但看上去Logan先行一步有了他自己的处理方式。哈...

他被狠狠地伤到了，但至少现在威士忌能够带走他所能承受痛苦的上限。

他带着酒柜的钥匙，在午夜过半点的时候离开了他的卧室，此时学生们都已经回房，而他正独自步出大楼——他甚至再也不想回去。

他在从阿卡利湖回来之后离开这个想法就粗略地在他脑海中闪现过，但内心深处他明白他不能...他们仍需要他...而他也同样需要他们。

但是现在？Jean不在了，Logan也走了，所有他的学生和队友都知道了他在一次由他本人指挥的失败任务中被捕获，被强暴...他知道正因为他的错，Logan才不得不走...他现在怎么可能面对他们？他没有办法再教导学生...他没有办法再领导队伍...

...那是Logan离开的原因吗？Scott叹息。先前在他的卧室里，教授暗示他Logan也同样感到内疚，尤其是因着他在所发生的事中有一部分更为主动的东西，但Scott才不信这一套，

他试图不去思考，但他忍不住想要知道Logan是不是仅仅因为感到过于难为情而不愿留下来。强悍的金刚狼，每个人心目中的英雄...或许仅仅是他的外表。Logan的内在自我是不是会感到脆弱？又或许是那个夜晚对他来说太过残酷？不论是哪种原因，那都是他Scott的错。

他只能就这么离开。让Oro’接手这一切，天知道她会愿意的。

_或许。_

他又喝了一口。

\---------------------------------

**44**

\---------------------------------

他不记得他怎么回到的电视厅，但他确实走到了那，所有这一切开始的地方。

有人在这段时间把他的散落的文件整整齐齐地叠成一摞，从桌上扫去了爆米花碎屑，尽管他心存感激，但还是在心里低声咒诅——他仍然需要完成那些工作。但以他现在的状态怎么可能？被愤怒，屈辱和罪责消耗殆尽？

他叹气，他无可避免地回到那一晚...回到那一晚他坐在这，被周遭那些喧闹搅扰的没办法集中，但却奇异般觉得快乐又平和，因为那情景让他如此有家的感觉。

回到Logan开他玩笑的时刻，他生命中所需要考虑的最重大的事情就仅仅是如何回击。

 

“希望我没把这儿搞乱。”

 _嗷——该死的！_ 过度受惊和轻微醉酒下的神志不清让Scott在听到声音转过身去的一瞬间把太多的重量倚靠在他受伤的腿上...手里拿着的酒瓶差点掉在地上。

“瘦子？你看上去像见鬼了一样。”

 

“Hank说你走了...”

“你喝醉了。”Logan眯起眼睛看着他。他穿着黑色的运动裤和一件背心，就好像只是出现在学院里的寻常一个夜晚。

_...Logan还没有离开。_

Scott意识到这是他第一次再看到他，自从他们...自从那场任务以来。一种突然间的缺失感席卷了他，他们那时候在一起，但只有Logan一个人能够看到， _看到了所有..._

但Scott没有任何权利抱怨，考虑到那一晚都是他的错。

“Logan，你...生我的气吗？”他需要知道，他不得不从口中挤那些字眼。他有些轻微的醉酒，但如果不是此时那就永远没有机会了。

“我完全没有在意，瘦子。是你对在孩子们面前树立榜样太过上心了。”

“榜样？”

“是的，你知道。忙于教导他们别一边喝酒一边驾驶，别一边喝酒一边发脑电波或者不管是什么，却从来不给自己一点关照。”

Logan是认真的吗？Scott试图理解是不是对方恨死他了，Logan是不是拿他在室内饮酒说事儿？他看向那双深色的眼睛...他预想中的敌意并不在那儿，但Logan不知怎么看起来还是不大一样...有点不同寻常的不安...

“你的脚怎么样了？”

“只要Hank没抓到我不拄拐杖跑出来就还好——唔！”他又痛又累，瘫软在沙发上，然而他的身体稍稍有些不稳，不小心从毯子上翻过去摔了下来。

Logan跳起来上前一步——但突然僵在那儿，让Scott自己撑住了沙发。

...这个野性难驯的变种人已经不愿意碰他了。

Scott抬起头看着他，脸上写满了痛楚...Logan盯着沙发毯上被弄皱的地方，没有和他对视。

 _...从现在开始一切就要这样了吗？_ Scott已经在落泪的边缘。Charles建议他告诉Logan他的感受，但这个男人在任何情况下都不想要再触碰他已经给了Scott答案。

“Scott...”Logan伸出手似乎是想要擦去他雕塑般面颊上滚落的泪珠，却再一次僵在了那儿，手臂在身侧垂下。

\---------------------------------

**45**

\---------------------------------

他不是在刻意搅动那把插在他心里的刀，显然不是。Logan闭上眼睛，感到疲惫，一只手覆上自己的须颊。当万磁王给他提个了醒之后，Logan已经决定去探望一眼Scott，然后再离开学院。他去过他的房门口两次，却发现自已一次也没有敲门。

**_‘真搞不懂是为什么。’_ **

“闭嘴！”

直到Scott突然抬起头Logan才意识到他把脑子的东西大声说了出来。“对不起，不是在说你。我只是...在想事情。”他已经有些失去控制，Stryker的声音在他脑子里来去了几个小时，加上他根本没睡上几个小时，然后刚刚突然间那个声音再度响起时他没留意吼了回去，促使他好奇紧身衣*对一个长着爪子的男人究竟会有什么影响。 _（*双关，既指穿着紧身制服执行任务时间过长导致的睡眠缺乏让Logan不是很清醒，也指Stryker回荡在他脑海里类似于“穿上制服你也是个禽兽”的话。。。_

他不得不把自己从那些病态的意识当中撕扯开来，把注意力集中在眼前的问题上。他睡不着觉，他确信出现在他长久以来噩梦中的那些钻头和镣铐的声音会被Scott哭着要他停下的乞求所取代。他最终打算看一会儿电视，于是走向了电视厅。当他来到这儿的时候他看到那个童子军就站在咖啡桌旁，他的唇舌一时间干涩起来。

那天早些时候是Logan把Scott散落在屋子里的文件收拾起来的。想到学生们可能会不小心踩到或是坐下来压到这些纸张，他就觉得越来越不安心，于是忍不住整理了它们。

于是现在，他努力地使自己听起来正常，就好像他该死的心跳没有那么快，他开口问Scott他是不是弄乱了他的文件——但Scott却在听到他的声音时惊得差点跳起来。

就像他那时候听到Johnson声音的反应一样，这想法突然闯进脑海。

**_‘嚯，是啊，当然和Johnson一样——你和他一样享受强暴那男孩。’_ **

“瘦子？你就跟见了鬼似的。”他强迫自己开口道。

**_‘比那糟糕多了——他见到的是你，施暴者。’_ **

他努力维持着随性的样子，努力保持清醒，他打趣那个童子军在室内喝酒，询问他的伤腿是不是还好，但Summers跛行向前一步，Logan慌了神...然后Scott翻下沙发摔倒了然后...

**_‘然后呢？’_ **

他试图伸手去抚他，但...

**_‘但突然想起你是强暴他的那一个？’_ **

“...Logan？你还好吗？”

他内心的慌乱一定是写在了脸上，Scott看上去很担心。

Scott，被他强暴了人，正在担心他。这孩子是认真的吗？

Logan在沙发上坐下，跟Summers保持了一个安全的距离。“把它给我。”他伸手拿来了Scott的酒瓶。

他一口气喝了好久。

\---------------------------------

**46**

\---------------------------------

他们坐在那忘却了时间的轨迹，彼此来回传递着酒瓶，但他们的手一直没碰到过一起。

最终打破沉默的是Scott。“那里是暗的吗？”

“什么？”

“我们身处的那个房间，它是暗的吗？”

“灯光有些昏暗，那是一个小房间，只有一张床，和一间控制室相连，Stryker在那里面。它们被玻璃隔开。”Logan在Scott追问之前补充回答了他的问题。

“哦。”Scott仅仅是回了一个字。他那时知道Stryker在盯着，但他不知道他能看见多少。那让他觉得恶心，但他那时候没有时间去顾虑...他低头看着自己的手，想要找到合适的话来说。

“Logan...我...我不想你因为我的缘故离开。我是说——你是队伍不可多得的一份子。阿卡利湖以来你一直如此有帮助，孩子们都爱戴你。我们应该尝试着把一些问题解决掉。你觉得...你觉得我们能不能就假装这件事从没发生过？回到从前的样子？”

那并不是他真正想说的，但眼下里作为让Logan留下来的理由或许足够了。

“从前是哪样？”Logan问，举起瓶子凑到嘴唇边。

“我也不知道...就是正常？”

“我们之间多了去了，伙计。那可都跟‘正常’没多大关系。”他灌下了一大口。

“你知道我指的什么...那些捉弄，玩笑还有其他的所有？”

Logan笑了，但他干涩的声音一点也没有欢快的成分。“你打算怎么办到？在我们上过床之后再回到仅仅感受到性张力的时候？”

Scott被那个词吓了一跳，Logan撇撇嘴，“抱歉..我...”但他没能说完句子，而是重重地叹了口气。

“所以这在...在我们之间的，是那个东西吗？性张力？”

“看起来当然像是，兄弟。嗅上去也是如此。”

那时候他并没有相信Logan所说的，在那过程中间，他告诉他从第一天起他们之间就有某种东西存在。他觉得那只是另一个男人在试图帮助他放松下来...他紧紧抓住那些话宛如救命稻草即使他知道那都不是真的。但是现在...

“如果那是你在之前就有的感觉...在...那天晚上之前，那你现在为什么不能碰我？我翻倒了，而你就让我那么摔下来。”

“见鬼，为什么你想要我碰你？”

那刺痛了他，但为了勇敢面对它Scott回答道：“你刚刚说了原因。”

那是Scott所能想到最接近供认他对Logan所抱有感觉的方式了。

“因为性张力？我相当确信当我把你制服一刀划开的瞬间那扇玻璃后面传过来的味道里都那玩意儿。”Logan苦涩地笑着，他看上去...那么落魄。Scott从没有见过这个野性的变种人如此压抑痛苦。他想着他是不是应该把酒瓶从他手里夺走。

他倾身上前去夺，大概是动作太快——Logan本能地从他的碰触范围内躲开了。

_哦。_

“对不起。我...”Logan叹了口气。“这里，”他把瓶子递给他，Scott木讷地接过来。

他感到失落。那天早些时候Logan告诉了Hank他要走...他推迟了并不意味着他明天早上不会...

...他真的会离开吗？Scott近乎绝望地想要他留下。

他把自己藏在红石英镜后面，目光沿着Logan优美健硕的身躯扫下去，像是努力想把他野性的模样刻在记忆中。Logan一直都这样令人难以移开视线吗？那威慑的目光...肌肉劲健的臂膀和胸膛...随着每一次呼吸起伏的韵律...在Scott面前如此冷静，在被激怒时却那样致命...Logan真是天杀的...性感。

他如此惊惶地意识到他有多渴望Logan抱抱他，想要在他宽阔的胸膛和臂膀里融化，在那里得到超过整整两天两夜以来的第一次安然入睡...想要在破晓时蜷缩在他怀里醒来而在夜幕下热烈而 _私密地_ 做爱...想要证明Stryker的彻底失败，证明他摧毁不了他...他们，远远不能。

Scott猛地移开他的视线，被那些酒精作用下意识到的疯狂念头震惊不已...但是，天啊，这才是他真正想要的。

然而他都不够另一个男人正眼瞧的。Logan才看过他最狼狈落魄的样子，那可跟性感一点儿关系都没有。Logan的举止更胜于言语表达出他对他没什么兴趣...但如果是那样，他为什么那晚会站出来？

不，他知道自己永远也无法拥有这个天性未驯的男人...然而Scott不顾一切地需要知道Logan仍愿意碰触他，哪怕只是随意地。任何其他的选项都让他无法承受，任何其他的可能都会把他伤得彻彻底底。

“Logan？”他的心快要从喉咙里跳出来了，Scott抬起自己的右臂，他的手掌悬在半空，不曾入侵另一个男人的私人领域，想要Logan在中途和他相互接触。

“...求你？”

\---------------------------------

**47**

\---------------------------------

Logan盯着那只伸出来的手。那一日Scott曾说了这个词无数次，但他不得不无视掉所有他先前的恳求...但现在...

 _ **你** 究竟想要什么，金刚狼？_万磁王的声音在他脑中回想，那恰是他此刻需要的——彻彻底底的精神分裂。

他叹气。

那一晚无论发生了什么都已经结束，而现在这孩子并不介意他的碰触...Logan所等待的愤怒和敌意并没有出现在那儿。他想起了Scott如何要他离开，让Stryker的人顶替他的位子，好让他置身事外不被卷进来。

会不会有可能，当Logan准备着离开，自以为这对Scott和他都好的时候，这孩子还在他的房间里为所有发生的一切自责不已？当然。那听上去就像是Summers会做的事情。

Logan眨眨沉坠的眼睑，试图捋清楚这一切。试图想明白为什么他此时此刻他妈的那么介意碰触Scott的手。天知道他们分明在过去的24小时里做了那么多远远超过握手的事...所以究竟为什么？

...他并不是觉得罪疚。并不是太觉得。（ _ **‘但你本应该觉得’**_ ）如果他没有站出来，根本没人敢去想Scott现在会是什么样子——极有可能还住在医院里。（ ** _’没错，但事实上你确实很享受站出来的感觉不是吗，武器X’_** ）尽管知道是他给Scott造成了那么多疼痛，以及他在Scott遭受屈辱时仍享受了触碰他的感觉...

“对不起，”Scott轻轻地说，放下了他的手。他等待Logan的时间太长了。

“为什么道歉？你什么都没有做。”

“就是因为这个。”一滴眼泪滚落Scott的脸颊，“我什么都没有做所以他们抓住了Kitty——”

_“——Scott，”_

“我没有及时注意到Kitty的消失...以及我...我像个变态一样在你——”

“Scott！”这一次Scott终于闭嘴了。

“你没有注意到她失踪，确实——是Bobby注意到的。”Logan伸出手去，却中途改变主意把手放在了他的膝盖上。“但不到一分钟之后你就救了她，你放倒了万磁王。”Scott摇摇头。

“那是个埋伏Scott，万磁王误导了我们。况且你看到了，除了Bobby以外没有人注意到她不见了，我们都没能注意到。”

“是，但是我在指挥任务。”

这一次Logan实在忍不住伸出手去，仅仅是握住了他的手臂。他说话的声音像是低沉的轻吼。

“真的吗 _镭射_ ？你知道吗？你做了个好领队，但你需要克服你自己身上的一些执念，你需要从你的错误中吸取教训并且向前看，但是最重要的——你需要抛下你觉得自己比我们其他人崇高的念头！”

Scott看上去有些怀疑，他的嘴唇将启未启。但Logan还没说完。

“——以及你说你像个变态一样到底是几个鬼的意思？！”

Scott移开了视线，“别让我说出来Logan，你知道我指的是什么。”

“瘦子，”他等着Scott抬头，“说出来——我一点都不明白你的意思。”

Scott看上去见鬼的紧张，“听着，Logan——你看到我是如何...对那些东西...有所反应。像个下贱的...”他没法说完句子，他的脸灼烫着。这是个错误，他本不该提起这个的。

“东西？”Logan质问道。

“...我是说你。”

“你对我的反应？”Logan深吸了一口气。他累得要死，心如乱麻，但眼下里他必须要让Scott明白。

“你的反应是自然而然的。当一个男性受到那种抚慰他就会硬起来，结束。要是再加上点肾上腺素——”

“不。”Scott摇着头。

“好吧，那你告诉我。”Logan话还没说完就嗅到了恐惧的气息。

自我厌恶瞬间充斥在他心里，当他意识到Scott害怕他。

 ** _‘他当然有理由害怕——你是那个强暴他的男人。’_** 那声音听上去兴高采烈。

“是因为你。”Scott的声音混入Stryker在他脑子里的声音中间，“我此前从来没有过那种感觉，但当你...你吻我的时候...哦上帝啊，Logan，对不起...”

他僵住了。这他妈...这孩子在说什么？“你以为你被触发了情欲，是因为碰你的人是我？”

**_‘他会说任何话来为队伍挽留你，任何话来驯服你，禽兽。’_ **

野性的男人听起来难以置信，Scott冒险和他对视。Logan的眼睛眯起来，冲满了疑虑。

“不是我以为——是我知道。”Scott的语气中突然间有了种防御的姿态。教授一开始也并不多把他的话当真。

**_‘那不是真的。你知道，在你对他做了那种事之后，那不可能是真的。’_ **

这话倒是不假。 ** _‘我当然一直都是对的。’_** Stryker得意道。

“认识到性冲动是一回事，而把你高潮了归因为强暴你的人是我是另外一回事。你根本不知道你在说什么，小子。”

Scott认为他自己全都明白，但那晚发生的事情都是Logan在一力掌控，他说了算。

“不，我知道，还有别把我当孩子，金刚狼！”Scott怒气陡升一把抹掉眼泪。“我是在你面前放下尊严的那一个...但你知道么，Logan？不论什么！不论什么见鬼的你都会选择去相信——只要它们能让你轻易离开！那就是你苦苦找寻的吗？一个离开的借口？就为了去找一个新的避难所好让你躲在那舔舐你心里的伤口？！”

 _“你认真的吗，Summers？”_ 在Logan为他挡过子弹之后？！在他留下来这么久重建了这个地方之后？

Scott喝醉了。他不该把他的判断当回事——但他真的愤怒至极！如此厌倦了所有这些内心的指控！厌倦了Stryker在他脑海里逡巡，厌倦了负罪之深，厌倦了踌躇不定何去何从...但或许他只需要毁灭性的一击，或许他只需要把自己逼到无可选择的份上！

_觉得自己聪明透了是吗Summers？！想要我碰你想到发疯？_

他的动作仅仅是一瞬间，令那个不谙世事的童子军惊叫出声——Logan用尽了所有的力气把Scott压倒在沙发上，用上了他所有的重量阻止Scott爬起身来，他做的如此粗暴，一点都没有先前那个夜晚的影子——Logan的愤怒和沮丧达到了沸腾的顶点。

“你觉得你在我身上看到了什么？”Logan质问道，一点都不在乎答案，“找到它的办法再容易不过！”

他的嘴唇狠狠地压上来。

 _...就是这样！_ 他会让Scott看清他在自己的戏剧性幻想中变得有多盲目！然后他会做出这么久以来头一件顺从他本性的事情然后回到加拿大的深山老林！

**_‘去吧，去你所属的地方’_ **

 

在他身下Scott没有动，没有反抗，也没有回应。他的心跳在Logan耳畔狂野不止，Logan贴着那两瓣饱满的嘴唇笑了，然后饥渴地舔舐它们，即使到现在Scott的味道仍令他觉得一点点亢奋。不久这个吓坏了的童子军就会开始求他停下，承认他自己的鬼扯。他把那童子军的衬衣拽上去，直到他的手掌栖息在他狂跳不止的心口，然后抽身回去撑在他身上，居高临下看着他。

Scott脸色苍白，一动不动，他看上去近乎病态。Logan自得地笑了笑，用手指轻掐他左边的乳尖，玩弄着迅速硬挺起来的小肉粒。他把头埋到Scott颈窝里深深地嗅着男孩的气息，期待着一如当晚那些充满他们身处的牢房中间那些熟悉的恐惧...但他僵住了，充斥他感官的竟是那些温暖的，麝香气味的性唤起。

_什么鬼？_

他的手缓缓地沿着Scott的身体游走下去，向下到他暴露出的优美的胸膛，再到他精实的腹肌，沿着腹腔下细小的毛发丛径向下到Scott牛仔裤的腰扣...再向下，直到他的手覆上Scott的勃起。 _我去！_

“...瘦子？”现在是他自己的声音听上去那么不确定了。

“我告诉过你，Logan。”Scott推开然后坐了起来。“...对不起。”

他脑子里那个声音笑了起来， ** _‘瞧瞧，他本来不就是个小娼妓？’_**

闭嘴！

**_‘怎么？你知道我是对的。你从来就不该对他怜惜到那个份上。’_ **

我说了闭嘴！——

**_‘你本该让那男孩见识到他在男人面前有多不堪一击。’_ **

操你的！

**_‘不。去操他。你知道得太迟了。去占有他，快些，狠些，让他哭出来，让他疼——’_ **

“不！”

“——Logan？”

**_‘让他求你。’_ **

“不，别道歉瘦子，”Scott看上去像是彻底被击败了...像他从湖区回来时那样。Logan想起那天迟些时候他们在白宫里镭射眼看上去多么支离破碎，想起他那时候多么强烈地感受到他再也不愿看到Summers这样悲痛欲绝。

一只宽阔的手掌放在Scott的胸口，Logan把他推回到沙发上，这一次非常轻柔。“没有什么好道歉的。”

在他们经历了这么多之后他能带给Scott快乐，这念头令他欣喜。他也欢喜于他被允许再一次触碰这个漂亮男孩的念头。

 ** _‘你是说再次强暴他？’_** 那声音嘲讽地说， ** _‘你除了禽兽以外什么都不是！’_**

不，我那晚没有强暴他。

 ** _'是吗？那你管你做的叫什么？'_** Stryker带着轻蔑质问。

_我...那晚我救了他——那晚我 **爱上了** 他。_

一切归于寂静。

 

一切竟是如此简单，当他终于面对真相，面对他自己。他在乎Scott，他做了他那晚必须做的，只为了尽全力保护他。

而且他在乎Marie，他在乎学生们。他喜欢和需要他的人在一起，和依赖他的人在一起。他甚至喜欢上成为团队的一员...好吧，某种程度上。

他不会离开...因为他 _想_ 留下。

在他脑海中他几乎能看到万磁王对他微笑，因为他最终明白了他问题的答案...而如果Stryker还在试图告诉他别的任何什么——Logan再也不会听到了。

\---------------------------------

**48**

\---------------------------------

“你知道吗，意大利那晚确实输了。”Logan呢喃道，像是自言自语。

他继而俯身轻柔地吻Scott的嘴唇，抽身回来似是要寻找他脸上的怨怼，但那一丝一毫都没有。

“你不生我的气吗？”

Scott摇了摇头。“你生我的气吗？”

“有什么好生气的呢？”

在Scott能回答之前，Logan用另一个吻吞下了他的声音。

...以及，Charles正在为他的窃听感到相当内疚...但鉴于近来发生的事情他发现他需要做更坏的事。

他屏蔽了窃听把隐私还给了两个男人，然后把注意力转向刚刚走进办公室的Hank。

\---------------------------------

**49**

\---------------------------------

仍旧挣扎着对抗彼此的罪疚感，两个男人不断地亲吻，静静地试探，直到他们都找到了足够的勇气加深这一吻。

像青涩的少年伴侣，他们开始犹豫地——近乎是腼腆地将手探入对方的衣服摩挲和爱抚，试图补偿那个夜晚缺失的温柔缱绻。每隔一会儿他们会停下来，端详对方的脸，想要再三确信对方的心意——但他们眼中那些犹疑不会滞留多久，欲望很快充盈其间坚定了他们的目光，而后他们会用另一个炽热的深吻终结这短暂的间隙。

愈加明目张胆之后， Scott开始把手伸进Logan宽松的运动裤，隔着贴身内裤覆上他硬挺的阴茎，他发觉Logan的手解开他牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，以此作为回应。

“会有人进来的，”Scott把嘴唇从缠绵的亲吻中扯开，隔开足够远的距离来说话。

“早在他们到这儿之前我就会听到他们的动静。”Logan把舌头伸回Scott口中，当Scott继续吸吮他的舌尖时他愉快地蜷起脚趾。

Scott随即把他的手滑进Logan内裤，握住那一团火热。他撤回头来再次端详Logan的脸，想知道这就是那男人想要的。

凝望着Scott的眼睛，Logan开始紧贴着那握住他的手掌摩擦他的欲望，直至Scott的手开始活动，配合着男人既定的节奏。

 _“——Yeah...”_ Logan呻吟了，惊讶于这感觉竟如此好，他此前从未被手活这样强烈地唤起过...他摸索着扯下Scott的牛仔裤，将它拽到臀部。

“...还好吗？”他在回馈Summers抚慰的时候呼吸局促地问道，想要确定他没有太快或太早地把Summers推到边缘。

 _“...Logan...”_ Scott的手仍爱抚着他的阴茎，在那触碰下弓起腰肢，向Logan拢合的手心挺动 _“是的...Logan...求你...”_

Scott的恳求再不同于先前的那个夜晚，如释重负的泪水充盈了Logan的眼眶——

他 _不曾_ 强暴他的队友，他无需被迫离开他的庇荫...他直到那一刻才认清他一直压抑在心底难以释放的罪疚感究竟有多深重...他有多在乎这所学校，有多在乎Summers...他有多渴望他...

他闭上眼睛让积聚在眼眶中的泪水淌落面颊，远不止快乐地回应了那些恳求，他吻着Scott的同时不断坚定地爱抚他，速度不断加快，销毁这男孩的理智，不顾一切地想要他释放出来——现在他的选择，他的高潮无不意味着他对Logan的渴求。

“让我看看，Summers——让我看到你渴望这个！” _否则我如何留下，_ 他们彼此都心下了然。

 _“我会的，”_ 仅有的回答伴随着局促的喘息，而后顷刻间Scott颤抖着释放出来，射满了他的手掌， _“我...我...”_

“嘘，现在放松，”Logan在他高潮之后继续轻缓地爱抚他，让男孩在他身下扭动不止，但他需要Scott交出他的所有。Summers似乎明白，他把脸贴上Logan的脸颊，气喘吁吁地忍耐着这温柔的照拂，直到他被榨取殆尽。

“哦，上帝啊...”scott闭上眼睛，放缓呼吸，潮红在脸颊渐渐退去。Logan等待着，Scott的气息驱使他疯狂，但他稳稳地自持，让年轻的男人来做出选择。直到Scott的手回到Logan的内裤下，重新给予他坚定的爱抚。

Logan无声地为另一个男人张开了腿。尽管他有更喜欢的方式来达到高潮，但倘若他在曾拒绝过Scott一切乞求之后仍不愿把身体的控制权完全交还给Scott的话他宁可诅咒自己。而这并不需要他做什么，他只需要闭上眼睛吸入Scott的气息，在Scott的触碰下全然放松...紧贴着他动作身体，回忆Scott裹着他的感觉有多美好...那样紧致那样火热...

_“——Scott！”_

他释放在贴身衣物和Scott的手上，然后完全被榨干了力气身体落回沙发，闭上眼睛疲惫地喘息着。

当Logan睁开眼，Scott脸上的困惑如实地反映出他自己的，这一场如此生涩，匆忙而始料不及，令他们彼此惊讶。无数问题充斥着他们的头脑，但夜色裹挟着沉沉的困倦，肾上腺素在血液中消退，伴随着无声的妥协他们决定将彼此的问题暂且抛诸脑后，在长沙发上偎依着彼此直至足够平静，两名筋疲力尽的X战警相拥而眠。

\---------------------------------

**50**

\---------------------------------

办公室里，Charles Xavier教授和Hank McCoy博士一边喝茶一边阅览依旧成堆的“泽维尔天赋少年学院”申请文件。午夜将至，Hank打了个哈欠提了提神。

“Charles？所以我们怎么处理Andy Rusk的申请？”Hank把文件隔着桌子丢给他。

“和他同校的孩子们知道他透视墙壁的能力后都不愿靠近他，连他的朋友也惧怕他。”

Xavier简略地浏览了一遍文件，然后把它放在了右手边的一摞当中。

Hank笑了。“那剩下的就是完备一下女孩子们的宿舍安全条例了。”

 

门被轻轻地敲了几下，Hank转过身来。“又一位深夜来客？”

Charles只是微微一笑。“请进来吧。”

门被犹犹豫豫地推开，Rogue从门缝里探头进来，“我打扰到了吗？”她腼腆地问。

“一点都没有，进来吧Marie，让其他人也进来。”

Marie走进屋子，Kitty和Bobby跟在后面。他们三个站在门边，盯着自己的脚尖。最后还是Marie最先打破沉默。

“我们不知道该找谁——我们想找Logan但哪里都没找到他，McCoy博士和您在一起，Monroe小姐一直都在她的房间里忙碌——”

“噢——Marie...慢一点，”Hank有些困惑地说，“从头说起好吗。”

“我们想知道Summers先生怎么样了。”这回是Bobby上前一步，而Kitty仍看着地板。

“我们自从Stryker带走他之后就一直没再见到他，只知道他当时从紧急舷梯被带回了飞机上，然后就一直在后面的机舱...就算如果什么不好的事发生了——我们能帮忙处理的，但是到现在为止都没有他的消息，除非他——搞不好是死了。”

他的话透露出愤怒和焦虑。

Xavier驱动轮椅来到桌前。“你是对的，Bobby，”他示意孩子们坐下，直到他们一一找到地方落座。

“我们本该告知你们他的状况的，但似乎我们在一系列接踵而至的事情中忘记了这一点。请让我替你们担保Scott现在不仅活着而且很好。Logan从Stryker的怨怒中救下了他。”

 _好吧，这话是真的。_ Hank心想。

“他被安置在机舱后部，因为他需要医疗处理，是他的脚踝受了伤，并非试图把他从任何人眼皮底下藏起来。”

 _这就不是那回事了。_ Hank在心里总结着，暗暗庆幸那个需要向孩子们说谎的不是他。他的扑克脸可绷不住。

孩子们在座位上陷入了思考，好像他们不太确定该怎么理解教授的话。“但是...”

“Scott在他的房间里养精蓄锐。我会把你们的问候带给他的。我保证你们不久之后就会见到他。”

Charles的声音不容置疑或争议。

他们眼中流露出真切的如释重负，随即他们打算离开。

“谢谢您，教授。晚安！”Kitty在他们身后关上门。她的放松如此显而易见，于是Hank猜想他或许之前一直在为任务中的失误责备自己。他有和她约了场谈话辅导，就在明天上午的课结束之后。

有那么相当长的一会儿，两个男人都沉默地坐在那。

“你觉得他们会猜到发生了什么事吗？”Hank最终问道。

Charles摇了摇头。“他们不知道那种攻击是带有性意味的。”

“但怎么会呢？他们看着Scott在牢房外面被攻击的时候，Stryker手下恶棍的意图已经很明显了...Logan的话也是如此...”

Charles眼中有类似愧疚的神色在闪动，他点点自己的额角。

“你不会...”Hank笑了，被逗乐了...但Charles没有在笑。

“你—— _你？_ ”Hank发现自己说不出话来了。

“是的，Hank，我那么做了。这是唯一能保护Scott和Logan继续在这里维持他们正常生活的办法。我没有别的选择。”

接下来是一阵不合时宜的沉默。在那期间他们的眼睛被办公室后面的黑板所吸引，那里仍留着教授上一节课写下的话。落在那的粉笔头似乎在嘲弄他们。

白色的板书写着“特殊天赋的使用伦理”。

Hank叹了口气。他都能想象Scott被大家歉疚的目光环绕的情景了...还有更多诸如...任何他和Logan之间的微小互动都会产生一连串八卦...内心深处他知道Charles是对的，但他心里的疙瘩还是一时没法解开。

“我能够理解这是最好的选择。”他最后还是说，“我...我晚饭之后就没去过Scott的房间了，我不想吵醒他，但我觉得我还是得去看一眼。”Hank起身，差不多需要换个主题了。

“不，别叫醒他。”Charles说，他闭起眼睛，意识在寻找他的大徒弟。

Scott允许他进来，触碰他养子的意识很容易，也很熟悉——像是拜访一位老朋友。他的大弟子此刻平和安静，差不多已经睡着了，在他闭着的双眼下一片黑暗中他探知到了宁静与安全感。他身旁有了些微的动静，一只强壮的手臂环绕着他的脊背，把他拉得更近。Scott此时远远不止放松，他甚至... _哦，_ 好吧，事情进展得比他预想的还要快一点。

教授微微一笑。“我相信我为你省了一趟跑腿，老朋友。Scott不在他的房里。”

又过了一分钟Xavier的眼睛洋溢着欣慰，笑容绽开在他的唇角。

“Charles？”Hank最终问道，“一切都还好吧？”

明亮的目光打量着他，然后落在了教授右手旁的一叠文件。

“是的老朋友，我想会的。”

 

 The End.

 


End file.
